Something Greater Than Power
by MissGallagherGirl
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the Chosen One? What if his parents had never died, but instead strongly favored their other son, abandoning Harry? And what if the only person who could fix this empty hole in his heart was the Dark Lord himself? Dark Harry fanfic.
1. Pure Power

Hey guys,

I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories recently, but I've grown tired of them and have had some MAJOR writers block. So, I started a new one. It's a Harry Potter Fanfiction, but with a twist.

**Here are some things you should know before you read...**

1) Harry has a younger brother.

2) Harry is _not_ the "Chosen One".

3) Voldemort never killed James or Lily.

4) Voldemort knows of the Prophesy, but has chosen not do anything as of yet.

5) Harry is four years old as of right now... he will grow older as the story progresses.

6) James and Lily strongly favorite their other son over Harry.

7) This story will mainly be about Harry and Voldemort.

8) Their relationship is purely guardian/charge, until later when Harry becomes his heir, then it will be father/son.

9) Voldemort is alive as of right now, Dumbledore was able to vanquish him for a few years, but his faithful servant Bellatrix Lestrange was able to bring him back via. horcrux. He still looks the same as he did in the fourth movie when he was brought back to life.

10) No slash will occur between the characters stated above.

I hope you guys enjoy! Remember to favorite, subscribe, and review. The more reviews I receive, the quicker I will update.

Love you all, thank you for inspiring me to write!

- Jessie

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Pure Power:

* * *

><p>"Harry, hurry up! We haven't got all day! Come on!" shouted an annoyed and infuriated Lily Potter.<p>

A small child with large, emerald green eyes looked up sadly at his exasperated mother.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Lily sighed, "James, you get him!"

Turning around from helping Nate into his little, orange jacket, her husband exclaimed calmly and reasonably, "He's fine honey, just leave him here. Don't let him spoil Nathan's special day."

Lily sent a piercing glare at James before turning around and sending it Harry's way too.

"Fine, I tried! You stay here, and don't meddle in anything or you'll regret it", she threatened as she stomped out of the manor, slamming the large oak doors behind her, and leaving the small boy hidden behind the blue curtains with only his tear streaked face peeking out.

Alone at last, four year old Harry toddled out from behind the wide expanse of royal blue fabric, the small tears still glistening on his cheeks began to dry as he fervently rubbed at them with the back of his sleeve.

It was August first, otherwise known as his younger brother, Nathan's birthday.

Only yesterday it had been his birthday as well, but like always, it was ignored.

Harry couldn't blame them really, I mean he was only a regular kid.

There was nothing special or different about him, not like Nathan...

"The Chosen One", "The Golden Child", "The One Destined to Defeat the Dark Lord."

Nathan _needed_ special attention if he was going to achieve and reach his full potential, Harry knew that, so why was he so jealous?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore paced silently around in his office, a grave expression on his face.<p>

He knew James and Lily were great parents to Nathan, that he need not worry about that factor, surely the boy would reach his full potential.

Even at the young age of two he was already showing magical ability and no doubtfully in time, he would grow up to be an extremely powerful wizard and fulfill his destiny to defeat the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

But there was always that little voice in the back of his mind, questioning how they treated their elder son.

He knew Harry's welfare wasn't quite as important as little Nate's, but it had bothered him that Harry was once again not present at another one of his parents grand dinner parties, especially when it was one to celebrate his younger brother's second birthday.

Actually, in all honesty, Dumbledore had been under the false impression that they would be celebrating both Potter boys birthdays today, seeing that they were only a day apart.

However, when he arrived to find only the youngest Potter accompanying his parents, he knew once again that they had completely forgotten about poor Harry.

The two years before Nate had been born the Potters had absolutely adored their first son, but when Nate was born, and the Prophesy exposed to them, they were overcome by the power of being the parents of the prophesied child.

Who could blame them?

Power was of the purest evils, altering anyone it offered itself to, beckoning to them... they all succumbed to it, even Dumbledore himself, one of the strongest and most influential wizards, if not _the_ strongest wizard, had fallen for it.

He had murdered his beloved sister, Arianna, accidentally in the process of achieving it. For power knew no bounds, it created people and led to the downfall of others. Everybody starved for power, they yearned for it, would give absolutely anything for just the smallest taste of it.

Wasn't that the reason Voldemort had been able to collect so many followers? No, not because they believed in his views, shared his same ideas, or were simply loyal to him. They did it for that small dose of power it offered them.

Unadulterated power in it's purest form, evil.

He had to admit, power was an exquisite thing.

It offered the impossible, false hallucinations of a brighter future was what Dumbledore had fallen for.

And his enemy, with power equal to his own, had fallen for something as well, a power greater then all others; the power of immortality.

* * *

><p>Finally arriving home, the Potters were all smiles as James carried little Nate in his arms, who had finally succumbed to sleep after fighting it off for a long, tiring four hours.<p>

The party had been a total success!

Everyone seemed to have had a great time as they said their farewells and departed, not one person left the party without a large smile painted across their face, that is except for Dumbledore.

Lily couldn't help but find this odd, seeing that usually he was the life of the party.

He had been fine when he got there, smiling like the old coot he was, but then when he questioned where Harry was, saying he wanted to give his present to him himself, it got extremely awkward.

Neither James nor Lily were sure why Dumbledore had brought Harry a gift, after all it was Nate's birthday, not their elder son's.

Perhaps his memory truly was starting to go; maybe his old age was finally catching up with him.

Could he possibly believe it was Harry's birthday and not Nate's?

But then again, he also had a gift in his other hand addressed to Nathan.

They found it all very peculiar, but hastily made up what they hoped to be believable story, about how Harry had fallen ill last minute, but had insisted (against their better judgement) that they go off without him and have fun with Nathan. After much persuasion, they had finally agreed to floo their good friend Remus Lupin or otherwise known as Uncle Remy, and have him watch Harry for the night.

Dumbledore had just nodded solemnly and placed both presents on the designated table, atop the massive heap of other brightly wrapped boxes, all labeled to one Nathan Potter...

Looking up at the sky, he noticed the bright, full moon and Dumbledore knew for a fact, that Remus definitely wasn't with Harry.

Hoping everything was alright with the eldest Potter son, Dumbledore returned to the party, but without the enthusiasm he had entered with.

There was nothing he could do; it was out of his control, and he had much more important things to be dealing with, so why was this minuscule thing bothering him so much?

He knew he was helpless... he dare not question the Potter's judgment.

The last thing he wanted was for them to turn against him.

He needed them to win this war; their loyalty was a necessity, and unfortunately for him, they were just as good with or without Harry.

After all, he wasn't the "Chosen One."

* * *

><p>Well thank you for reading, hoped you liked the first chapter! I already have up to chapter five written so I should be updating again shortly.<p>

Remember if you have any questions, suggestions, requests, corrections, etc. feel free to review or privately inbox me at any time! I'll make to sure to reply quickly and change or fix any mistakes.

Again, thank you guys for your support, I'd never be able to do this without you!


	2. The Perfect Prey

Hey guys,

Sorry I updated a little late, I've been meaning to do it every weekend but now and then I may update twice a week instead, which is better for you guys, worse for me seeing that I'm the one that actually has to write it lol. Anyways, please be patient, unfortunately I must prioritize and I'm in high school which basically means I barely have any time to myself or for that matter, time to write. Anyways I'll continue to add a new chapter at least once a week so look out for them on the weekends. Thank you for those of you who subscribed, favorited, and reviewed. Please, please, please review, they really mean a lot to me and encourage me to move on with my story and write a new chapter!

Love you all!  
>- Jessie<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The Perfect Prey:

* * *

><p>It was a busy morning in the Potter household as Lily rushed from room to room making last minute adjustments and screeching at house elves who were evidently doing everything wrong!<p>

As Lily took care of the house, James was seated on the bathroom toilet seat, thoroughly combing through his youngest son, Nathan's hair, adding some gel to make it stay just so, until he finally had it perfected.

Wearing a pair of expensive black trousers, crimson colored trainers, and a matching sweater vest, Nate Potter looked picture perfect and absolutely adorable, all ready for his first interview with his parents for the front cover of the Daily Prophet.

"A Look Inside The Chosen One's Home" would be what the title would read and the whole article would be designated to all about growing up inside Potter Manor and even James and Lily would be questioned about what it was like to be the parents of none other, then the Wizarding World's savior himself.

The article would even include a tour of the entire mansion! Therefore, because of that reason Harry was pushed outside the door leading towards the backyard so that he wouldn't track dirt through the house, distract the house elves, or be a pest during the interview.

The last words spoken to him was "make yourself scarce..." which Lily Potter had hissed while herding the young boy out the back door and balancing several pots and pans in her other hand, that she had currently been in the middle of putting away in their proper place.

Now hiking around, grasping a large stick, Harry stumbled through the dense expansion of forest vegetation behind the manor in which he resided.

Although Harry was only four he was fairly intelligent for his age. Perhaps it was because of the lack of attention he received from his parents which forced him to become a lot more independent then most other children in his age group would be, or maybe it was simply because deep down he was a gifted child as well, he may not be the golden boy, but he was still the blood son of two of the most famed aurors in all of the Wizarding World.

But, for whatever reason Harry was not the ignorant and imbecilic little kid his parents deemed him to be.

He was definitely more intelligent then the norm and he understood many things, but one thing he was never able to fully grasp was why his parents despised him so much...

What had he done?

He had always tried to be a good son and brother, following the rules, obeying orders, helping out when needed, showing love when the recipient desired, however it seemed like nothing was ever enough for his parents.

After a while he came to terms that it wasn't really his fault, that he had done nothing wrong, but that they just didn't have time for him. If Nate was going to live up to his high expectations, he needed their absolute and full attention, and that was something he'd just have to learn to accept.

And accept he would, in time... but not alone.

* * *

><p>Nagini, Voldemort's faithful servant and most trusted advisor hissed along a path in the forest right outside the Potter Manor wards.<p>

She was hungry and naturally was sleuthing for a good meal.

For Nagini was a snake, but not just any snake, she was absolutely enormous, over a dozen feet long and at least 6 inches wide.

For many of the deatheaters, Nagini struck fear into their very hearts, with her blood red eyes and sharp, pointy teeth, she looked the ideal image of a nightmare that had come to life, a demon from the gates of hell itself, and today, today she was particularly hungry.

Slithering around the dense forest floor, Nagini began scoping out the next unfortunate victim she would make into her morning meal.

Mice scurried out from around her, running frantically every which way, however she simply payed them no heed and continued on.

Her appetite was larger today and would not be fulfilled or satisfied by just a few dozen mice.

She needed a bigger prey this morning, perhaps a large fox or...

Suddenly a loud noise brought her from her silent musing.

Looking around suspiciously, she noticed a small boy around the age of what appeared to be four or five years old.

It looked as though he had tripped over a fallen branch and took a tumble down a little cliff, scraping his knee through his pants in the process, holding his injured and bleeding knee, he scrunched up his face and bared through the pain.

He was injured, small, and in a weak state...

He was the perfect prey.


	3. The Language of the Snakes

Hey guys,

Well here's chapter three, I hope you guys like it and thank you to all of those who reviewed, I really appreciate it! :)

- Jessie

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Language of the Snakes:

* * *

><p>Harry scowled down at his bleeding knee, while pulling twigs and branches out of his messy, tangled hair.<p>

Finally giving up his futile attempt to clean up his appearance, he simply shook his hair around, watching as the dead leaves fell from it onto his burgundy colored jumper, pouting angrily, he wiped those off as well.

Inspecting his torn khaki pants, he grimaced.

He knew his mother wouldn't be happy that he ruined one of his best pairs of trousers, now loathing the idea of returning home he let a lone tear cascade down his cheek.

Crossing his arms and pouting again, Harry couldn't help but consider the unfairness of life, especially his.

If Nate had been the one to tear his pants, he knew his parents would only be concerned if he was alright, but no, not Harry.

He was only a burden, a burden that got heavier with ever rip, tear, or injury he received.

As he became lost in his mental brooding, he suddenly looked up quickly, hit with the realization he was not alone.

Perceiving the soft sound of scurrying animals and rustling leaves, he looked around from his spot, still seated in the middle of the forest vegetation.

Suddenly, he noticed two beady red eyes staring down upon him, eyes straight from the gates that Hades himself guarded.

If there was such a thing as hell, this serpent, no, monster had to have come right from it.

Glaring down at him with her piercing crimson eyes, was the largest snake Harry had ever seen.

He couldn't contain the shutter he felt, as he let it rack its way throughout his entire body.

So this is the end, was the last thought that entered Harry's mind as he shut his eyes tightly and waited to be devoured by the obviously strong and hungry snake.

* * *

><p>Nagini slithered towards the small human boy who had done nothing more then tightly shut his eyes and wait for whatever was to come.<p>

As a twig snapped from under her large body, Harry couldn't help but let out a little wince.

Stupid boy, thought Nagini as she came closer and closer.

Finally when she was right in front of him, she raised her body so that her head was at the same level as the small child still sitting on the ground. Observing the little boy she noticed his legs were pulled up to his stomach and his hands were tightly wrapped around them, his face still scrunched up and grimacing at every small crack or rustle he perceived.

He was waiting, waiting for the inevitable.

After much time the small boy finally peeked one eye open and stared in startle at the large snake head, tongue hanging out and hissing in a language only he and one other human could possibly understand.

Now opening both eyes he gazed into the fiery red ones in front of him and couldn't help but let escape a lame "hi", but instead of English, he spoke a language Nagini was very well educated in, a language thought to be foreign to all but one human alive today, the language of the snakes.

The same language that the only other existing human being, who could possibly understand this dialect was her master, Lord Voldemort.

Eyes opening wide, Nagini started with shock and interest at the young child cowering in front of her.

Harry looked up at the strange snake and hissed once again, letting the low, menacing sound of parsletounge encompass the two creatures, staring eye to eye.

* * *

><p>Nagini gazed intently at the small human positioned in front of her, scrutinizing him. The aroma of fear was vanishing and she realized the boy was no longer frightened by her ghastly appearance.<p>

"Who are you?" hissed Nagini in question.

Harry, staring back at the large snake, whispered, "I'm Harry, who are you?"

Looking at the strange boy, Nagini debated whether or not to tell the child her real name.

Finally deciding he was of no potential threat, she responded quietly, "My name is Nagini, servant to the home of the Dark Lord himself."

Harry stared puzzled, "the dark lord?" he questioned.

At her slight nod of the head in confirmation, Harry backed up a tad bit while announcing, "My mommy and daddy say the Dark Lord is a bad man, that he'll be destroyed and then everyone will be able to live in peace again, they say his name is..." here he beagan to whisper, leaning closer to the venemous snake, he murmured, "Voldewart."

"How dare you say his name out loud!" Nagini hissed angrily, then realizing what the boy had actually called her master, broke out in pure outrage! The audacity this little boy had was unheard of!

"Voldemort, that's his name foolish child, and it's lord to you!"

Harry looked doubtfully... "Voldemort? Are you sure, because I think you're wrong. Who'd want a name like that, anyways that's not what my mommy calls him."

Still glaring at the boy she spoke again, calmer this time, yet still with a hint of malicious, "Your parents are fools stupid human boy! I demand to know their name!"

Harry glared at the suddenly mean snake.

"I'm not stupid!" he said indignantly while accompanying the statement with a large pout.

"Tell me there names!" Nagini demanded once again, quickly growing annoyed and irate at the small child.

Harry simply sent a scowl her way and pinched his lips together.

"Not until you ask nicely!" he announced.

Nagini was furious, this Harry boy gave a whole new definition to the word exasperated.

"Tell me there names and I won't eat you", reasoned Nagini, though the promise was empty, the boy wouldn't even be alive long enough to realize it.

Harry seemed to consider the offer for a while and after a large amount of anticipation he finally replied, "Lily and James", then he clarified, "Lily and James Potter."

Nagini stared with open shock.

This small, weak, child was the one the prophesy spoke of?

A malicious smile spread across her face, it was just too easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to REVIEW, subscribe, and favorite! Thank you! :D<strong>


	4. A Disheveled Appearance

Alright here's chapter 4.

I'll update again next week but Happy Holidays to you all! I hope you all have loads of fun over winter break and enjoy any vacations you have planned. I myself, am super excited because this Tuesday I'm going to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter for the 4th time with my younger cousins who have never been, so I can't wait to introduce them to brilliance that is Harry Potter! :)

Anyways Happy Holidays guys, enjoy!

- Jessie

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

A Disheveled Appearance

* * *

><p>Harry stared at the peculiar reptile who was gazing curiously at him.<p>

Who was this strange snake that belonged to the most feared dark lord in all of history and more importantly, how was he, a human, able to communicate with it?

He'd never heard anyone else speak to snakes...

Was it possible that only he could talk to them?

And if it was possible, did that make him special too?

Special like Nathan?

Would his parents love him more when they discovered this amazing talent?

Suddenly, excited to go home, Harry leapt to his feet, forgetting all about the strange snake and his ripped kakis. Turning around with every intention of returning to the manor, Harry began to take a step towards the direction he was headed.

However, he was halted when the large snake rose even higher and hissed threateningly, "Where do you think you're going?"

Harry turned back to stare at the menacing snake, looking puzzled he replied, "Home of course..."

Nagini glared at the small child.

"Why are you under the impression that I'd let you return home" she inquired.

Now it was Harry's turn to glare.

"You promised if I told you who my parents were you wouldn't eat me and if you're not planning on making me your dinner why would I stay any longer and wait till you end up changing your mind? Besides, I'll come back and play with you later, don't worry."

Nagini hissed angrily, infuriated at the child's words... Play?

She mentally scoffed, she would never want to "play" with the annoying brat, but perhaps she could use this naiveness to her advantage.

Smiling slyly she looked the brat over and then replied, "Okay you may go, but you must promise to return within an hour, how about around 1 'o' clock? Does that sound okay to you child?"

Harry nodded contently, he sort of liked his unusual new friend.

As he was about to turn and leave once again Nagini hissed, "And I'll bring another friend to play with you too... Good bye for now, human boy."

Harry smiled enthusiastically, excited to meet yet another new friend, "Bye Nagini, see you soon!" Harry yelled over his shoulder as he skipped back towards Potter manor, leaving Nagini smiling cynically and basking in her own glory.

The cunning snake began slithering home to fetch her other "friend", who she knew would be very enthusiastic to meet the Potter boy...

Once home in her own manor Nagini looked into the narrow silted, red eyes of her master, smiling threateningly, she hissed in a language she once believed was foreign to anyone but them,

"Master, I've met someone you may like to meet."

* * *

><p>Harry was finally nearing Potter Manor, it was now in his line of vision.<p>

Picking up his pace, he skipped faster, excited to share his secret talent with his parents.

Faster and faster, until he was full out sprinting he ran, finally he reached the back door of the manor, hurtling through the foyer he dashed into the living room where he had the highest chance of finding his parents.

Finally locating them he bolted towards his mother, completely unaware of the interview taking place.

"He's really just a normal, little boy, albeit more talented then the rest, we want him to grow up as any other regular child would..."

Suddenly Lily Potter froze mid sentence and gasped.

There in the middle of the doorway to the Living room stood Harry, disgruntled and almost deranged looking.

Harry, after seeing his parents reaction realized he had completely forgotten about his ghastly appearance, gazing up into a full length mirror, with a black leather border framed around it that rested on the mantle. He was met by a small boy who slightly resembled himself, but at the same time looked absolutely nothing like he usually did.

His unkept and tangled hair was worse than ever, his face covered in a layer of dirt, one of his lens in his round glasses was shattered, and his knee was now openly bleeding.

In fact now remembering the cut he realized it was not only throbbing, but burning.

Wincing he bent down to inspect his torn trousers and scraped knee, wow did he really look this awful, he thought to himself.

He hadn't believed it was that bad but now that he was doing a double take of himself, he realized to what extent his injuries went and just exactly how filthy he appeared.

Running a hand through his hair he pulled out twigs, dead leaves, and small branches that were all intertwined in his fringe, which now resembled something that appeared like a lions mane.

His jumper was covered with grass stains and mud, his pants the same but with the large tear right over his kneecap, the shredded part around the rip was completely drenched in red liquid that was obviously blood.

He couldn't believe how simply wretched he looked!

Turning around he observed the creme carpet that was covered in stains that looked exactly like his shoe print, the same carpet the house elves had worked hours to clean.

This wasn't good.

Turning around he gawked at his appearance once more in the mirror before meeting the gaze of a very infuriated Lily, a wrath in her eyes he didn't recognize... a wrath he had never seen before.

He gulped.

* * *

><p>Remember to <strong>subscribe<strong>, **favorite**, and **review** with any questions, comments, suggestions, or requests you may have! :)


	5. An Unexpected Reaction

Hey guys,

I know many of you won't get the chance to read this today as it's Christmas, but I wanted to post this chapter for all of those people reading this who are currently celebrating the holiday alone or simply have no one to celebrate it with and to let you know that I wish all of you an incredible day and that you guys, especially my reviewers mean the world to me! Thank you for sticking with me and this story and I promise it will gradually get better and the chapters will become longer and the long awaited meeting between Voldemort and Harry will soon take place in an upcoming post. I _may_ update again, before the week is through as a little extra chirtmas gift for you guys. We'll see...

Love you all!

XOXO

- Jessie

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

An Unexpected Reaction:

* * *

><p>"How much longer?" hissed an impatient Voldemort to his faithful pet, Nagini.<p>

"He will arrive soon master. Do not worry, the boy will come."

Voldemort looked slightly doubtful, but nevertheless decided to trust his loyal snakes word.

Nodding his head he resumed his wait in silence.

Looking onward he lingered in the forest, awaiting the small boy Nagini had guaranteed would arrive.

He had to consistently keep reminding himself that it would be worth it, after all when would he receive another opportunity like this?

The boy was _coming_ to him.

Nagini was right, it was really just too easy.

* * *

><p>Lily stared in shock at her elder son, her eyes burned with hatred as she looked at the little brat who had completely ruined his expensive clothing that she had just purchased for him, her nicest rug, and most importantly, the entire interview.<p>

A camera shot brought her out of her reverie as she saw Rita Skeeter snap a quick photo of her son's disheveled appearance.

Growing angrier she gazed at the little monster who had destroyed and ruined everything!

He sent an innocent expression his mothers way and tried to add an angelic smile, but it was simply meant with a large scowl accompanied with a piercing glare.

Knowing he had to recover from this unfortunate incident quickly before things got out of hand Harry decided to disclose his hidden talent, but before he could even open his mouth, Lily snapped, "Look what you've done and look at yourself, those clothes were brand new and you're letting your blood soak right through them, for merlins sake child clean yourself up, you're an absolute mess, you should be ashamed! And what is it that was so important that you couldn't wait till we were through with the interview?"

Harry's eyes filled with unshed tears but he quickly regained his composure and gathered his confidence and before he convinced himself to back down he looked into the eyes of his mother and whispered, "I can speak to snakes..."

* * *

><p>The interview had been going splendidly until the devil himself had completely destroyed everything.<p>

As if his frightening appearance wasn't bad enough as it was, the whole situation became even worse when Rita was able to snap a quick photo of the little brat, and then he had declared the most outrageous statement ever...

"I can speak to snakes."

No, that was simply impossible only one human known today had that gift, or maybe the term "curse" was more appropriate, and that one person was the unlitmate image of evil himself, the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Harry stood stiffly, sensing the change in atmosphere.<p>

Shock and disbelief was planted on every persons face with the exception of Nate of course, who was currently seated on his fathers lap, playing with James's eyeglasses, completely unaware of the situation that was currently occurring.

Lily opened and closed her mouth several times until she was finally able to stutter out, "that's, that's... imp impossible."

Harry smiled, they were impressed.

"Come on I'll show you", he replied enthusiastically while grabbing his mothers hand and pulling her to her feet and towards the back door leading into the forest behind the manor.

Rita immediately leaped to her feet and chased after them while muttering new titles for the front page of the prophet, giggling and jumping in pure, ecstatic joy!

Boy did she have a story, it would make the front page for sure!

Shorty after James stood, placing Nathan on the couch and ordering him to remain there, he slowly followed the enthusiastic reporter.

The minute everyone was outside Harry dropped to his knees by a nearby flower bed and began ferociously digging in search of a small garden snake.

It didn't take long to find one and after looking up to make sure he had a full audience, he turned towards the small, green snake he held in his hand who was furiously hissing, "Put. Me. Down!"

Sending it a look of sympathy he replied in their special, shared language, "I'm sorry, I just need you for a moment to prove that I understand you to those people up there." He said while pointing to the towering, gobsmacked figures above them.

The minute these words slithered out of Harry's mouth Lily gasped in shock and horror, James stood flabbergasted, and Rita halted her frantic whispering to her magical quill, who had remained writing the entire time up to now.

They all stood there looking at the boy with a mix of fear, disgust, and shock.

Lily was the first to recover.

Turning her face towards the boy she once considered her offspring she hissed, through clenched teeth, words of pure hatred and loathing, "You are no son of mine, you, you... Spawn of the devil! How could you speak those words of evil, you're just as good as Voldemort himself! Leave, leave and don't come back, you're not welcome here anymore, we don't want a demon, good riddance!" She screamed while pushing young Harry in the direction of the forest behind their home.

Tears began falling down Harrys cheeks like raindrops from a storm, a never ending river, they formed a small puddle on the ground as his mother spoke words carried with such hatred and animosity, he knew that all his previous futile attempts to gain her affection, were now in vain.

In the end she had admitted he was never wanted and that was all he needed to hear. Sending one last look at the women he had considered his mother, his favorite person in the world, he turned and ran, ran as fast and far as his small legs would carry him, madly dashing for the sanctuary of the forest.

Rita turned back to her quill and quietly whispered, "Did you get that?"

When she saw the evidence that it had in fact recorded the entire conversation she decided she had gotten what she needed and began to make her silent departure, hoping to leave unnoticed.

She heard foot steps behind her and the crash and lock of the back doors as she speeded up, heading towards the parlor where the main entrance was located near, however just as she reached for the knob she heard James Potter's voice from behind her, "Rita" he mumbled, turning around to meet the dark eyes of the well known auror, he pointed his wand at her and before she could even react, murmured "Obliviate."

* * *

><p>Next chapter Nagini will find Harry and he even might finally meet Voldemort... we'll see how it goes.<p>

Remember to **review**, **review**, **review**! :)

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	6. Never Truly Alone

HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)

Yay, 2012 has arrived! I'd like to wish all my loyal readers and fans a fantastic new year and one of my resolutions (among others) is to keep this story up and continue with my weekly updates every sunday evening. I can only hope that you continue reading and enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing and imagining it! I love you guys and hope all your dreams come true this year!

Much love,

Jessie

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Alone But Not For Long:

* * *

><p>Harry ran, ran as fast as his young, wobbly legs would carry him. Ducking under low branches, jumping over rocks, skidding through piles of fallen, dead leaves, and darting straight into several spider webs, he kept on going... never looking back.<p>

If he turned around, he knew he would never stop, he knew he would lose the small amount of dignity he had kept in tact and make a mad dash back to the safety of his warm abode. He refused to give in, to be trampled on. He would leave, leave the manor, leave the wards, leave the sanctuary of his room in what was once considered his home.

Then again, Potter Manor was never really home to him. He had spent too many long nights kept awake, crying his eyes out, too many scrapes and injuries both internal and external had gone unattended, and too many memories had been buried there, memories of what once was and what will never be.

Sprinting across the forest, he suddenly came to a halt. A question had been left unanswered, a question vital to his survival, to his next move, to the direction he would head. Where did he plan to go?

Now that he had been kicked out of his own home, he slowly realized he was truly alone.

He couldn't go to Uncle Siri, he would just send him back and lecture him on being such a hassle, Uncle Remy couldn't take him in, as he had his own "monthly issues", and that, that left absolutely no one.

Harry slowly sank to his knees in the middle of the woods, feeling the most dreadful wave crash down upon him, racking his body with shivers and shakes. He felt dead, no worse then dead, at least when you die you know you'll be going somewhere, whether it be hell or heaven, anywhere would be better then here. But, unfortunately for Harry he was still very much alive, which the throbbing pain so kindly reminded him every time he thought back to the events that had just taken place.

He was stuck there not knowing his next move, a location to seek, or even a plan to move forward.

He was alone.

Everything was gone.

He had nothing left.

Nobody left.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p>Voldemort was growing more agitated by the minute. Where was the little brat? As thoughts began to penetrate his mind of the possibility that perhaps Nagini had been wrong and that the boy wasn't actually going to return, his patience finally snapped.<p>

Turning to look down at his trusted pet, he hissed, "Find him".

The serpent simply responded by a nod of the head as she began slithering away to find the young boy.

Nagini set off in the direction of Potter Manor where she thought the stupid boy likely was, the young child had probably tricked her. He doubtlessly never had any intention of returning. Outsmarted by a four year old she angrily assessed inside her mind... she would make him pay.

Her brooding was cut short when she suddenly discerned the low resonance of sobbing that reverberated throughout the forest. Slithering off in the direction she perceived the noise was coming from, she turned a corner and halted behind a low bush covered in sharp thorns and branches, peering around it she spotted the boy. He looked absolutely dreadful, huddled up in fetal position, eyes puffy and red, completely besides himself.

She slowly approached the distraught child, realizing that something was obviously wrong and this had been the reason he had not returned.

He hadn't attempted to trick her, he had just become preoccupied with something, something that clearly went wrong.

Finally reaching the small boy she hissed, "What's wrong small human friend?"

Looking up, evidently frightened by the sudden presence of another, his sad, emerald eyes met Nagini and suddenly, before she even knew what had happened, the boy had completely thrown himself at her, wrapping both arms around her wide expansion of body and pulling her closer to him, squeezing her while rocking to and fro.

Nagini froze, the audacity, the nerve, the gall! How dare the child... what exactly was he doing, _hugging_ her?

And then, oh the horror, she watched as the boy wiped away the snot dripping from his nose along with the new shed tears using his small hand and then clutch it back around her again, still absolutely covered in mucus!

She attempted to pull away, but for a boy of four, he certainly had a tough grip. Unable to pry herself away from the tiny fists covered in grime, she condemned herself to the conclusion that she would just have to wait it out.

"Sssshhhhh", she hissed, making an effort to soothe the distressed youngster overcome with fraught. "It'll be okay, come now, I have someone with me who would like to meet you..."

Wiping his eyes with his pudgy palms, Harry collected himself and squashed Nagini one last time with a firm hug, clenching his arms around her.

Releasing the large snake, who was currently gasping for breath, he stumbled to his feet, once again whimpering in discomfort when the pain was reawakened in his aching knee. Limping after the enormous serpent, Harry followed her further into the expansion of forest until she finally came to a halt.

Not realizing Nagini had almost reached her destination and had stopped to check to see if he had kept up, the child kept walking until he heard a hiss of pain.

"Sssstupid child", looking alarmed at the sudden pronouncement he quickly looked down with wide eyed and questioned if Nagini was okay, the only answer he received was "I would be you dense, dimwitted urchin, if you would remove your foot from my tail." Looking down, he realized he was currently standing on the massive pythons tail. Eyes locked on the ground, he muttered an apology, while removing his foot, blushing bright pink.

After sending the brat another piercing glare, Nagini continued on her way, quickly approaching the dark lord.

The four year old toddled behind, trying to keep up with his small, stubby legs, he managed to stay on his feet for most of the duration of their journey and only fell behind a few times.

Overall Nagini decided the boy was a complete and utter nuisance as she quickly rediscovered the reason she despised children so much.

They were emotional, small, dimwitted, slow, and worst of all... sticky.

Finally she made out the figure of a man hidden in the shadows of the woodlands.

Coming to a stop, she immediately puled her tail in so the child would refrain from stomping on it once more.

She watched as her master slowly emerged from the depths of the forest, his eyes scrutinizing the young tyke.

"Harry Potter", he cooly hissed, the voice sent shivers up Harry's back and he stared engrossed and entranced into the blood red eyes of the strange man, "It's a pleasure to meet you..."

The crimson eyes flickered and suddenly Harry felt very vulnerable and that's the last thought he remembered before the man lunged at him and he felt his insides turn out; squeezing, squished, suffocating, that's the feeling he recalled until he landed on the ground, puking his last few meals onto the rough stone pathway leading up towards the largest manor he had ever seen, at least ten times larger then Potter manor and covered with precarious details that made the whole fortress simply exquisite.

As he stumbled to his feet, wiping the chunks of vomit from his face, he heard a clock strike midnight somewhere in the distance and it dawned on him that he had just apparated and now the real question was, exactly where was he?

* * *

><p>Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Requests?<p>

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. A First Encounter

Hey guys,

Sorry I'm late but I wanted to wait to post till today because it's a very special day today!

It's our favorite Potions Masters birthday!

**~HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEVERUS SNAPE~**

Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

- Jessie

* * *

><p>Looking around curiously, Harry gazed at the enormous mansion and attempted to wipe the expression of startle and fright from his face.<p>

He goggled and gawked a little longer at the large manor before turning back to the said friend of Nagini.

He scrutinized the tall, pale man before him. Studying his appearance intently, it was definitely somewhere along the lines of terrifying and fearsome. His straight posture and tall frame was unnerving itself, but then add the blood-curdling red eyes and bone-chilling snake like characteristics and the man painted the perfect picture of a nightmare that came to life, an experiment gone wrong.

Peering closer at the the most feared individual in the entire Wizarding World, Harry studied his expression, he too was gazing at the boy, carefully watching his every move.

Finally, Harry worked up the courage to eventually utter comprehendible words.

"Uhhh, where uhm, where a-am I?" (Okay, so slightly comprehendible) He asked while looking up at the said Dark Lord.

Voldemort, still inspecting the boy, met his emerald green gaze and replied, "This is Riddle Manor", while motioning to the large building with his pale hand, covered in unrealistically long, thin, fingers and grotesquely unkept white nails mixed with a shade of yellow every here and there.

"Oh..." Harry replied stupidly. Slightly lost for words, he scratched his head and then raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Who are you?"

The man seemed to consider the question before finally replying, "My name is Lord Voldemort child, but you may refer to me as my lord or master however, I assume you already know who I am, most people are aware of my... existence."

Harry glared at the exceedingly arrogant and conceited man. He certainly thinks rather highly of himself Harry mused inside of his mind, but was completely surprised and taken aback when the man replied, "Once you've accomplished what I've achieved you're allowed to think 'pretty highly of yourself."

Harry stared in shock and horror at the man, how had he done that? How had he known what he was thinking?

Voldemort smirked down at the child and answered the silent, still un-asked question, "Legilimency."

Harry stared up at the man, obviously confused, "What's uhhh what's legil-legin-leginamancy?"

Annoyed and irritated, Voldemort rolled his eyes at the dense child and replied, "Legilimency _stupid_ boy and it's a branch of magic that specializes in the ability to extract either emotions, memories, or thoughts from another person's mind, if you translate it literally, it means 'mind-reading."

"Oh", was all the boy said as he once again looked around at his new surroundings. Not liking the silence he inquired, "So uh, what was uhm that thingy that you were saying you accomplished?"

Clearly irked with the boy he answered, "That 'thingy' that I accomplished is something no one else has ever achieved, at least no one has been able to accomplish it indefinitely, as I have been successful in attaining..."

"Oh, and that is?" The young boy replied unbelievingly, yet curiously.

Voldemort smiled sinisterly before hissing one word... "_immortality_."

Harry looked up in slight awe, "Really?"

"Yes, really, now tell me your name boy."

"Oh uhm sorry" Harry replied looking abased, "my name's Harry, Harry Potter."

Voldemort smiled uncannily again, "And tell me boy, when's your birthday?"

Looking up at the peculiar man he responded, "July 31st, why?"

A sudden look came across the man's face, July? _July_? No, the boy had to be wrong, the prophesy spoke of a child born as the 8th month commences. A sudden idea came to mind and he asked the boy one more question. "Harry..." he hissed. "Are you an only child?"

A sudden unreadable expression appeared on the boys face as he angrily mumbled "No, I have a brother, a younger brother", he clarified.

"Oh do you?" Voldemort continued to ask, endeavoring to dig deeper.

"Yeah, his name is Nathan and everyone loves him, he's two."

"You don't like him, do you?" Voldemort suddenly inquired.

"Well, I mean, I guess its not that I don't like _him_... it's just, well everybody likes him more than me... a lot more than me." The boy said sulkily.

"And exactly when is your brother's birthday?" The man further inquired.

"Oh his is in August, on the first, one day after mine, of course we only celebrate his birthday in our family..." The boy announced this statement grudgingly.

A new spark ignited in the Dark Lord's eye, so maybe this boy wasn't the prophesied child, but he was as close as it got to the chosen one and maybe he could use his abduction as leverage against the Potter's. Take the boy hostage and in exchange seize the other from right under their grasps.

After all this was the Potters they were talking about, he was sure the "do good" aurors would do absolutely anything to get back their beloved eldest son. They'd probably go to the edge of the world and back, in fact right now they were probably in a complete frenzy over the disappearance of their little tyke.

Oh yes, this could definitely work out to his advantage. Eyeing the child like a piece of meat he smiled and said, "Where are your parents right now little one?"

Harry looked questionably at the man but nevertheless answered the question, "They're home of course, where else would they be?"

"I just thought that perhaps they were out looking for you, I'm sure they're absolutely distraught by now..."

Harry snickered at that pronouncement.

"I highly doubt that, seeing as they were the ones that kicked me out."

Voldemort glared down at the young boy, "Lily and James Potter kicked their precious elder son out of their own house? I don't believe it!"

"They did!" Harry spit back.

"Liessss!" Hissed Voldemort.

He knew the auror type fairly well and was certain that no auror, especially ones as famed as the Potter's were, would kick out a poor, innocent child, especially one of their own flesh and blood.

Harry glared up at the man.

"FINE!" He snapped, "don't believe me, suit yourself, why should _I_ care what _you_ think?"

The Potter boy angrily crossed his arms and huffed.

"Watch. Your. Tone. Boy." Voldemort reprimanded, an obvious threat laced into the words.

Harry continued to scowl to himself and glower at the pavement under his feet, but held his tongue and wisely kept quiet.

How could the friend Nagini spoke of be the Dark Lord? Unless the sneaky snake had tricked him and suddenly, everything fit into place, he hadn't been taken to this manor for a visit, he had been kidnapped! And Nagini, Nagini was Voldemort's familiar.

How dare she deceit him, how dare she lie to his face!

Suddenly he angrily hissed at the snake, whose presence he had ignored up to this moment, "You... you tricked me! How could you?"

The Dark Lord gazed openly at the boy in astonishment, had the child just spoken parsletounge? The same language only he was fluent in? How could this be? How could there be another speaker? It was, it was impossible! Yet, the evidence was right under his nose, there was no denying it, the boy had spoken parsletounge.

Amazed he stared in shock at the boy.

Suddenly he demanded, "Tell me boy! Do your parents know you can speak to snakes?"

Harry looked up obviously taken by surprise by the abrupt change of topics, "Uhhh yeah, I told them today and..." then the child became quiet and suddenly very preoccupied by his shoes.

Voldemort continued to gaze at the boy and then prompted "And... what?"

"And... that's the uhh reason they kicked me out."

Voldemort nodded thoughtfully as he watched the child yawn and tiredly rub his eyes with his pudgy knuckles.

"Come on", he unexpectedly replied while he began walking in the direction of his manor.

"What?" The boy asked surprised, but nevertheless began trailing behind.

"Seeing as you have no place to currently stay and it's already past midnight, you may spend the night at my manor, I'll have the houselves set up one of the guest rooms for you, unless you have any objections that is, of course it will probably be futile to voice any protests because I assure you, you will be spending the night in my home, however whether it be in a bed or in the dungeon is entirely up for _you_ to decide."

Harry, quickly deciding the latter was a much better option, readily agreed and began to follow the dark lord quickly, fastening his pace, practically running up the pathway leading to his abode in order to keep up with the other man.

He couldn't help but laugh to himself at the absurdity of the entire situation, if only his parents could see him now... spending the night in the most feared Dark Lord's home.

His final thought was, I guess life really is full of surprises before he stepped into the giant fortress and everything became dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys it's finally time for you to take part in this story!<strong> I need suggestions, I want to know what _you_ want to see in this story! Any in demand characters? If so are they close to Harry or rivals? Should Nagini and Harry become closer or instead should Nagini see Harry as a threat? Anything else?

**Review** and tell me what you think and want, I won't be able to write the next chapter until I know what my readers are requesting!

Love you all, as always thanks for reading!

**Subscribe**, **Favorite**, and **Review**!


	8. A Room for The Night

Hey guys,

I'm sorry I didn't post last week, but I had a huge case of writers block, along with a massive supply of homework, so I couldn't find the time to sit down and write. Anyways, I made this chapter twice as long as my normal chapters to make up for my lack of posting last week.

Forgive me?

Lol anyways, I hope you enjoy and again I apologize for the delay in updating.

- Jessie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**A Room for The Night:**

* * *

><p>Pitch black, darker then the cryptic night. It made the whole situation even eerier as Harry couldn't even make out the figure before him.<p>

Suddenly, Voldemort whispered "incendio" and dozens of torches along the walls lit, brightening the grand hall they had just entered.

Harry looked around wide eyed and curiously before uttering a simple "wow..." Voldemort smirked down at the obviously impressed child and began striding forward down the seemingly endless hall.

Harry, noticing Voldemort had begun to move ahead, quickly regained his senses and toddled after the man, not wanting to get lost in the imposing entrance.

It wasn't long though until the pain in his knee was reawakened, hissing and stopping abruptly, he bent down to analyze his injury.

Voldemort, halting when he realized he was no longer being followed, doubled back to see why the stupid boy had suddenly stopped walking.

About to demand that the boy keep up, he suddenly noticed that the child had been limping and peering closer he inspected the boy's conspicuous bleeding knee. Deciding it would do no good to leave the injury unattended as it would simply slow them down, Voldemort bent over (as the Dark Lord never kneeled in front of anyone) and whispered "episkey" (which was a minor healing spell), before he created a bandage with the 'ferula' charm and stuck it to the child's knee.

Harry looked up strangely, not used to getting his injuries taken care of by someone else and replied, "Tha-Thank you", while looking up with watery eyes, full of appreciation.

Feeling suddenly repulsed by the radiating affection in the boys tone, the Dark Lord straightened back up to his imposing height and stalked forward, proceeding down the foreboding hall, cape billowing behind, and striding confidently towards his destination.

Harry looked up after the man and once again picked up his pace and trailed behind, making sure to never let the figure ahead out of his line of sight, in fear of getting lost in the unnervingly prodigious foyer.

As they continued their journey to the corridors containing the bed chambers, Harry studied the majestic halls and grandiose displays throughout the vestibule. All the while examining the said most feared man in the magical world.

Harry found it funny that it was he, the Dark Lord, who was supposed to be the true vision of evil itself, had himself done nothing more then assist Harry since he'd arrive by supplying him with a roof over his head for the night and even going to the extent of healing his injuries, while his parents, who were supposed to be famed aurors, the ideal image of good and light, were the ones who had abandoned him, kicked him out of his own home, and refused him as their son.

Perhaps reasons like this were why so many people were puzzled over what was evil and what was good, who was admirable and noble, versus who was corrupted and nefarious. What was ethical and what was iniquitous?

Here, Harry was raised by a family who were all strong supporters of the "light side", but never was he shown any kindness or affection from them, the ones supposed to care for and protect him, defend him from monsters, monsters like the Dark Lord.

But now, it was not them, but Voldemort himself who was furnishing him with a place to stay and even a smidgen of consideration and care. The very thought was ridiculous, yet Voldemort had already succeeded in winning the boys trust.

Countless times Harry had asked, begged even for his parents to help him with bruises, gashes, scratches, and wounds, yet they were always too busy to aid him, but the Dark Lord, the icon of evil, the most diabolical man alive, was able to find time to stop and heal him.

He couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Voldemort was supposed to be bad, Dumbledore was supposed to be good.

Deatheaters bad.

Aurors good.

Slytherin bad.

Gryffindor good.

Dark bad.

Light good.

But suddenly his world had been turned upside down and he was forced to face the fact that in his personal case at least, it was the dark side that had pulled through, the Dark Lord who had helped him, done more for him in the last hour then Lily or James had ever done after the birth of their famed second son Nathan, it was Voldemort who had shown him more kindness then anyone else had in the last two and half years.

As he contemplated his situation while still trailing behind, Voldemort was busy pondering over his own...

He had the boy and he had thought he had his leverage, but if what the child said was true, then he was actually worth nothing at all to him, which was why he was finding it so peculiar himself that he had been so quick to open his home to the young Potter child.

He reflected over his decision while strolling down the hall leading to the bed chambers, the boy would be staying in a room across from his own, so he could keep an eye on Harry and make sure he didn't wonder out or escape, then again by performing a quick legilimens on the boy he knew he had no intention of attempting a dashing getaway or any other trouble what so ever.

He was nearing the rooms when he realized he had forgotten to send a house elf ahead of time to make the preparations and arrangements to organize the guest room the boy would be staying in.

Quickly snapping his fingers he summoned one of his many house elves. Not two seconds later a loud pop reverberated around the large hall and a creature familiar to Harry appeared.

It was a house elf.

He watched as the elf bowed lowly to Voldemort and then look up with wide, green eyes full of fear before hesitantly questioning, in a voice mimicking a whisper, "What can Dobby be doing for Master Dark Lord Sir?"

Voldemort glared down at the exceedingly irritating house elf, but nevertheless decided not to rebuke his soft tone and put up with the predictably never ending apologies and promises of self proposed punishment, he instead got on with his instructions and ordered a room to be made across from his, requiring it to be done quickly as the boy was tiring rapidly. That was when the curious house elf had stolen a glance behind his imposing master and noticed the small child smiling angelically, though with a hint of exhaustion and fatigue on his face.

Dobby decided to go and do what he was instructed, instead of questioning who the child was and facing the possibility of a painful penalty.

Nodding his head, he replied "Of course, Master Dark Lord Sir, Dobby will go right away and do what Master has bid" before snapping his fingers and vanishing into thin air.

Voldemort turned around to address the child standing behind him, "I trust you know that was a house elf..." he said with a hint of hope that the child would at least have been partially introduced to the Wizarding World and the many creatures that inhabited it.

The boy nodded and replied "Yeah, we had a bunch of them at Potter Manor, like Twinky, he was my favorite, he was super nice and then there was Sprinkles, she always brought me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when I was sad and there was also..." As the boy continued rambling on, Voldemort picked up his pace once again and advanced down the halls, wishing he could just apparate them to their rooms, but knowing better then to expect the young boy to handle it twice in one night.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Voldemort, but was actually mere minutes they reached the corridors that contained the multiple bed chambers and as he opened the door to Harry's, he was once again greeted by the house elf's presence, which was not at all a welcoming sight to him, but it did finally shut the boy up with his incoherent chatter and endless prattle.

"Hello Master Dark Lord Sir, the room yous required is ready for young mister. Sir, will you be needing anything else from Dobby because Dobby is always happy to help and serve master in any ways he be needing."

The Dark Lord felt a migraine coming on as he replied, "No elf, I'm through with you, be gone", and with those words the house elf snapped his fingers and once again disappeared.

He entered the guest room where Harry would be staying, expecting the boy to follow suit, but instead when he turned around the stupid boy was still standing in the door frame and actually... _glaring_ at him.

The never ending audacity!

"What?" Demanded the Dark Lord at the scowl he was receiving from the boy.

Finally, the child pouted and replied, "That wasn't nice."

Confused Voldemort sighed exasperatedly and questioned, "What wasn't nice?"

"The way you talked to Dobby, you should have been nicer..."

Voldemort relived the conversation internally inside his head and couldn't comprehend what he had said to the troublesome elf that had set the boy off so.

"What did I say child?"

"You told him to 'be gone."

"And what would you have liked me to say to him instead?" The Dark Lord questioned sarcastically.

"Well you could have thanked him for doing what you requested and then asked him to please leave you alone or you know, at least have said good job or somethin' like that..."

Voldemort's inexistent eyebrow twitched.

That's it, the boys life was over, he was going to Avada Kedavra him right here and right now!

'Thank you, please, good job' Who the hell did this child think he was, Dumbledore?

As he brought his fingers up to rub his temples he realized the annoying tyke was still frowning at him.

Sighing, he replied, "The way I treat my house elves is my business and my business alone, it's rather rude to barge into my home and then demand that I treat my staff the way you want me to."

The boys frowned deepened at the obvious reprimand, but never the less replied indignantly, "I didn't barge in, you asked me to stay, well more like rudely demanded it! You even threatened to throw me in the dungeons, what kind of hospitality is that? You don't get many guests do you... it's probably because of the way you treat your elves..."

Voldemort raised his eyebrow, "So you're saying I don't have 'friends' or 'guests' because of the way I treat my _house elves?_" He questioned again with a hint of sarcasm. Knowing full well it wasn't the way he treated his elves that had everyone scared of him, supplying him with his solitude, but instead the way he treated the actual people.

"Exactly!" Replied the infuriating urchin.

"Listen up and listen clear brat", Voldemort hissed, "The reason I don't have guests is not because of the way I treat my staff, but instead the way I treat them, so unless you'd like to be aquatinted to the cruciatus curse and spend a lovely evening in the dungeons, I strongly suggest you hold your tongue and thank your lord for his consideration and kindness he has shown to you up to this point."

But instead of groveling at his feet and begging for forgiveness the irksome child began scowling at him once more. Voldemort glowered back, considering sending at least a stinging hex his way before deciding against it, as it was obviously past the cranky brat's bed time.

"Alright," Voldemort finally said, breaking the silence, "this is your room, my room is across the hall but that does not matter because you will remain in your quarters until morning, then I'll have an elf come and collect you..."

Voldemort sent the brat a chilling look at the mention of the house elf, as if daring the child to make a comment about it before taking the boys silence as a guarantee there would be no more talk of his treatment towards his personnel's, continuing on, Voldemort went over the rules, "There are only a few directions you must abide by for tonight, but if you break any of theses orders I will personally promise you a painful retribution."

Another glare.

"One, you may not leave your room for any reasons unless you are dying or seriously injured. Two, you must remain quiet, as I do not want my death eaters to know of your presence yet, and three, you will obey every command I make, without question. Is that understood?"

The boy hesitated before replying begrudgingly, "Fine, I'll do what you want and follow your stupid rules!"

"Well aren't we on the grumpy side?" The Dark Lord responded snidely before leaving the rooms and walking across to his own, but not before sending one more warning glance at the child.

Harry, closed the doors to his temporary room after receiving the Dark Lord's dismissal and finally spared a glance at his provisional residence.

The room was rather large and grand, it contained a smoke wood fireplace with a blazing inferno already heating the room as well as a massive bed, which could undoubtedly hold at least three grown men and was covered in rich slytherin green silk.

Towards the back of the room he spotted an enormous wardrobe and a vast wooden desk that was pushed up against the wall. A small bench was situated under a prodigious window containing a beautiful view of an impressively splendid rose garden beneath. As his eyes trailed across the room he noticed a few dressers all of which contained empty drawers and as he looked around, he even spotted another door leading to a beautiful black marble tiled loo.

It had a luxurious tub with multi-powered water jets, as well as glass shower walls and two sinks, one already with a dark green tooth brush sitting besides it. Bottle green towels lay over a rack, each embroidered with the silver initials LV and looking up he noticed a steam fan on the ceiling.

Exiting the bathroom he went back to gaping at the room. Harry walked over towards the windows and closed the exquisite curtains shut before heading back towards the restroom and attending to his needs. Once through with his bedtime ritual he strolled out of the washroom and was about to slide under the covers when he noticed a pair of striped, silver and green silk pajamas laid out on top of his bed. He slipped into them, happy with the perfect fit before pulling back and snuggling under the warm comforter, all while worshipping the feel of the soft mattress beneath him.

He slowly drifted off until he settled into the most restful sleep he had had in ages.

Somewhere off in the distance a clock struck two A.M. but the boy was in too deep of a sleep to notice.

* * *

><p>Voldemort paced back and forth inside his massive chambers, pondering over the nights happenings.<p>

Suddenly, he realized he had forgotten to supply the boy with nightclothes and walked over to his closet, finding an old pair of pajamas that had belonged to him many a year ago.

Shrinking them with a 'reducio' charm until they appeared to fit the boy, he departed from his room and considered knocking on the boys door, before deciding against it as it was his manor and Voldemort didn't afford anyone the right of privacy.

Throwing the door open he heard the shower and noticed the steam coming from the bathroom. Walking over towards the bed, he lay out the shrunken pajamas and without sparing another glance glided out of the room.

As he returned to his quarters he mused over the young Potter boy.

He definitely had a lot of spunk and defiance that Voldemort would enjoy ridding the boy of, but overall for some unusual reason he had taken a liking to the young child.

Perhaps it was his integrity and bravery, I mean who else had the nerve or gall to speak to the Dark Lord that way, but whatever the cause, he liked the boys company and even considered keeping him around a little longer.

Deciding he would retire for the evening and consider the events again in the morning when he was a little more right in mind, he slipped under the covers of his monstrous sized bed and attempted to fall asleep.

In the distance he heard the faint sound of a clock striking two before he dozed off into a long and tranquil nights rest.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter.<p>

Didn't I say it would be twice as long? :)

Anyways, again I apologize for the delay, you can virtually slap me if you want.

Remember to **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

I'm also still taking suggestions for future chapters, so tell me what characters you want to see and how you want this story to develop.

**Favorite** and **Subscribe**!

Love,

Jessie


	9. Forsaken No Longer

Hey guys,

Another long chapter and one actually on time lol, hope you appreciate it! :P

I'm already working on chapter 10 and attempting to incorporate more humor into that one... we'll see how it goes.

Anyways, here's chapter 9, hope you enjoy!

- Jessie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Forsaken No Longer:**

* * *

><p>Dawn came bright and early the next day.<p>

As Harry awoke to the sounds of birds chirping merrily outside his window, he slowly opened his eyes and peered around at the wide expanse of room.

He considered his unusual surroundings once again and took in the nights happenings, attempting to remember absolutely everything that had occurred just a few mere hours ago.

Looking around the room, he located a clock and determined it was about almost eight in the morning. Oh merlin, it was so early, but his curiosity won over his exhaustion and instead of attempting to fall back asleep, he found himself endeavoring to rise out of bed and get on with the new day.

* * *

><p>Voldemort awoke to the irritating noise of birds chittering out of tune and as he glanced towards his window he noticed it was still dark outside, but then again that was how it was every morning. His bedroom was actually strategically located in an area where the sun wouldn't show though in the mornings, as he did not like to start his day off by glaring into a blazing inferno ball. It was the rooms across from his that got the most sun, though he did have to put up with those infuriating sunsets.<p>

As he scanned the room he came across his clock that was located on the other side of his bed chamber, on the opposite wall. Squinting to read it he realized it was already eight o'clock, he had really slept in! Although he wanted nothing more then to go back to sleep, he knew he would accomplish nothing by dozing and began to rise for the new day.

As the Dark Lord gracefully pulled down his duvet and slipped his feet into a pair of warm slippers in one fluid motion (yes, even Dark Lord's slept and wore slippers), he began to pad forward towards the bathroom, ready to begin a new day of making diabolical plans to conquer the world.

Before climbing into his shower, he summoned an elf to go and check on his young charge. Grumpy the elf appeared and he instructed him to go and check on the child, sensing the boy was in distress for some reason. Grumpy nodded, snapping away to the room across the hall.

* * *

><p>Harry wanted to get out of bed. Don't get me wrong, he <em>really<em> wanted to, but the thing was... he couldn't.

As he struggled under his covers again and attempted to untangle himself he ended up falling out of bed and awkwardly landing on his arse, the opposite of graceful! Once more he tried to unravel himself from the tight clutches of his covers but utterly failed at his attempt.

Glaring daggers at the twisted comforter he banged his fists down on the floor in frustration.

Suddenly, a loud pop sounded and a house elf appeared, this one was different though... it definitely wasn't Dobby because instead of assisting him in untwining himself the blasted elf pointed at him and actually had the audacity and gall to literally laugh out loud, chuckling and almost falling over from his wild cackling.

Harry could do nothing more then keep trying to get out of the evil clutches of his green bedspread and snarl at the unhelpful house elf who was currently sniggering at him again. Finally the elf snapped its fingers and the comforter magically vanished and then reappeared already made on the bed.

Harry had half the mind to get up and punch the stupid elf right in his pointy nose but decided the Dark Lord might not take well to that. Glowering at the unhelpful thing, he could imagine nothing he'd like more to do at the moment then chuck a book at the infuriating elf's face.

"Stop laughing!" He demanded while pouting, but that only made the elf chuckle more, in fact he appeared to be almost on the verge of hysteria. Pointing his finger again, he laughed and managed to get out a few words from under his breath.

"Ha hee ha, yous soo stoopid!"

The book collided.

The elf deserved it.

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this right... you threw a book at my elf for stating a <em>fact<em>?"

Harry sat across from the Dark Lord at a long dining table, crossing his arms and glaring down at his swinging feet that couldn't quite reach the ground.

"He didn't state a fact, he insulted me by calling me mean names, like stupid." Harry replied indignantly, the statement accompanied by a large pout.

"Precisely my point, you hurled a book at him for stating a fact."

Piercing glare.

Large scowl.

"On top of that, I can't help but find your story slightly unbelievable... there is a reason his name is Grumpy and I assure you its not because he's always chuckling."

He wished he could throw a book at the dumb Dark Lord, it would be even more satisfying then the mean house elf.

Suddenly a low chuckle escaped from the man sitting across from him, looking up and meeting the blood red eyes, he curiously gazed at him, wondering what he was laughing at until he remembered what he had told him just yesterday about legilimency... shoot.

"I see you managed to figure it out for yourself, perhaps you're not as dense as I assumed." Mocked the infernal Dark Lord while almost grinning at the boy... _almost_. It was more of a frightening, slightly deranged smirk though if you thought about it.

"Stay out of my mind!" Harry demanded, angry and frustrated that he was unable to keep even his own thoughts private from Voldemort's wanderings.

"Master occlumency and I would have no choice..." was his only reply.

Staring stupidly, the young boy was about to question exactly what occlumency was and how he could learn it, but didn't want to appear "dense" in front of the Dark Lord, deciding to instead look it up later in one of the many libraries located around Riddle Manor.

Just then breakfast arrived, Harry's mouth watered and he almost drooled as the house elves set the table with all different kinds of warm toast and various butters and jams to accompany them, delicious scrambled eggs, and even a few strips of sizzling hot bacon. Next another house elf came and placed a large bowl of fruit containing beautifully, freshly picked strawberries, as well as placing a plate full of perfectly cooked sausages on the table right in front of him.

It was all too much!

The boys stomach rumbled as he stared at the food yearningly, then a pink blush rose to his cheeks as he noticed the Dark Lord had discerned the low grumble and was now softly chuckling to himself again. However, he couldn't remain embarrassed for long as his starving stomach begged for the delicious cuisine.

Placing his napkin on his lap he waited for the Dark Lord to take his share before he ransacked through the various platters.

He watched as the man reached across the table and took a piece of toast while choosing a bit of butter to accompany it and a vine of exquisite purple grapes. He slowly began buttering his toast with careful, precise strokes until he noticed the boy had yet to take anything, glancing up curiously, he realized Harry had been waiting for permission to start.

"By all means, do begin to eat child, we have other things that must be done today", Voldemort consented while Harry happily helped himself to a large portion of eggs, bacon, and sausages, purposely ignoring the fruit.

Once finished with his plate, he reached for a slice of toast and spread a large glob of raspberry jam over it, covering the entire piece completely.

Looking up, he noticed the Dark Lord staring at him amusedly.

"Would you like some toast with your jam?" Voldemort questioned sarcastically, enjoying the abashed expression and red blush he received from the child.

The rest of the meal was silent as Voldemort studied the boy intently as he continued eating plate after plate of food.

Finally he nudged the fruit bowl as a hint that the boy should at least put a small amount of something healthy in him, but he was met with a large scowl as the boy reached for a single strawberry.

Looking up at the raised eyebrow of the Dark Lord Harry sheepishly smiled and took another piece, hoping two bits of fruit would satisfy him.

It didn't.

Two seconds later the food on the boys plate along with the food on the table disappeared, leaving nothing but a large helping of fruit on the boys otherwise empty plate.

Frowning at the vanished food, he slowly, hesitantly reached for a slice of apple before grimacing while placing it in his mouth.

The Dark Lord couldn't help but roll his eyes at the show the boy was putting on.

"Aren't you being a tad bit melodramatic?" Questioned the Dark Lord.

Harry continued taking turns scowling at his plate then at Voldemort.

"It's gross! It's all, you know, healthy and stuff!"

Voldemort rubbed his temples as the boy nudged the food on his plate as though they were specimens under a microscope for observation. Squishing them, smelling them, slowly licking, then throwing it in his mouth and chewing once before swallowing it down in one gulp.

Voldemort sighed as he magically vanished the plate while calling a house elf to serve some tea and bring a glass of milk for the boy into his personal study.

Sliding his chair out and rising, the Dark Lord beckoned for the boy to follow him up the winding halls until they reached a massive study on the same floor as their rooms.

Taking a seat in a large leather chair behind an enormous wooden desk, Voldemort gestured for Harry to do the same. He slowly sat down on the uncomfortable chair that Voldemort had just transfigured on the opposite side of the table.

"We need to talk about some things..." started off the man.

Nervously Harry replied, "If this is about the elf, I already said I was sorry, he started it anyways and..."

He was cut off as Voldemort raised his right hand to halt the child mid sentence.

"It's not about the elf Harry, although from now on you must ask for permission before injuring my staff."

The Dark Lord continued, "We actually need to speak of what happens from here..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, where do you plan to go for starters, as you well know you're only four and because of that your freedom is very limited..."

There was silence as the boy pondered over the question.

Where was he going to go once he left Riddle Manor? He had been kicked out of his home, abandoned by his "loved ones", and left to fend for himself. He was completely and utterly alone.

The Dark Lord noticed the boys silence as he seemed to be contemplating his situation.

Finally, Voldemort broke the silence. "I have a proposal for you child."

The boy glanced up with wide, curious green eyes.

"What if I allow you to remain here, in my manor with me for the time being until we are able to sort out your predicament?"

Harry's eyes widened and a hopeful expression appeared on his face before it died as he suspiciously questioned, "Why would you do that for me?"

Voldemort pondered over that question as well, before finally deciding to just be honest with the young boy, "You remind me of myself when I was your age Harry, strong willed, curious, independent, mature beyond your years, and just like me you've been left by yourself, alone. So, I'm offering you a place to stay where you won't be alone, where you'll have someone. You're only four, you can't make it by yourself, you wouldn't survive a day, the world is cruel child and you're so young. However, if you stay here I will form you, teach you spells and how to use a wand, you will have to follow my rules and obey my commands, do what I say whenever I say it, in return I will feed and clothe you, as well as protect you from the greater evils of the world. You will live a happy and sheltered life, I will supply you with everything you need and all you have to do is work hard in your studies and swear your loyalty to me and my goal."

Harry considered the agreement, but to him it just sounded like a lot of pros and not many cons, he would buy him things and feed him and even teach him, what could he possibly have to lose? Still the boy was a little hesitant about joining the mans side, having grown up in the purest of "light" families.

Voldemort could tell the boy was indecisive and still unsure, so he decided to sell him a little more.

"Think about it child, your parents abandoned you, they never wanted you, they never cared for you and why? Why you ask did they treat you with this, this... hatred? All because you weren't the golden boy, the chosen one, something you couldn't control. They left you Harry, they don't worry about you, you were just a burden to them, think about all the times you wanted them, needed them, were they ever there for you? Did they ever come when you called, when you cried? No, because they didn't care and no matter what you do, they never will. It's not your fault though, it's theirs, they're so blinded by what they believe is right and wrong, so blinded by this last hope, hope that a boy, a mere child can one day defeat me, the most powerful wizard alive. In the end, they will lose, but it's up to you if you lose with them. So join me and I will offer you everything you've ever wanted. _Anything_ you want, you will have, a home, food, toys, nice clothes, a permanent place by my side and even... a family. What do you say child?"

Hatred burned through the boy, his blood boiled, his insides clamped together, his stomach churned, his heart shattered...

The man was right, Voldemort was right, the Dark Lord was right.

He would join him, make him proud, and then he would get his revenge on the ones who had left him to die, forsaken, deserted... abandoned.

They would get what was coming to them.

Looking up with cold green eyes and an expression that had been foreign to the boys features before, a hardened, willed expression, he replied boldly and strongly, "Teach me everything you know, I won't disappoint you."

Voldemort smiled.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter, I'll post chapter 10 next Sunday night, until then ta ta for now! :)<p>

Remember to **review** with any complaints, suggestions, questions, or requests!

**Favorite** and **subscribe**!

- Jessie


	10. Harry The Brat

Hey guys,

I must warn you, I was on a LOT of coffee while writing this chapter so who knows how this will go...

Anyways, for all you Superbowl fans wasn't Madonna incredible? I know, I know, totally unrelated to Harry Potter, but I needed to say it lol

Well I hope you enjoy and remember to review and tell me what you think...

Lots of love,

Jessie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Harry the Brat:**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Harry had arrived at Riddle Manor.<p>

He was feeling rather accomplished, as he was now able to navigate himself around as quickly and easily as Voldemort himself, which was definitely saying something considering how large the fortress really was. Of course, there were exceptions, as certain floors and halls were off limits, the Dark Lord expressively forbade him to enter them and even threatened him with some rather... nasty curses should he disobey.

All in all, Harry was adjusting quite nicely to not only the manor, but to the constant presence of the one he was once taught to fear.

Then again, Harry had never been one to cower, he actually enjoyed the adrenaline rush that accompanied the fondle of terror.

As the days had gone by he was becoming rather adapted to the daily happenings, such as the erratic death eater meetings he was always forbidden from joining, dining with the Dark Lord every morning, night, and sometimes even noon, as well as the gigantic python he had yet to forgive, but still continued to follow his every move.

He had a feeling that Voldemort had probably ordered her to watch over him, but actually found himself not being bothered by the thought that he was under constant surveillance, instead he decided to look at it as the Dark Lord's way of keeping an eye on him and maybe even... caring?

It was then that Dobby appeared inside of his room. Originally, his personal elf was going to be Grumpy, but after a loud and long quarrel with the Dark Lord concerning that topic, which had resulted in several stinging hex's sent his was, he had eventually gotten Dobby, as he still wasn't on the best of terms with Grumpy after the whole... book incident. However, he found himself absolutely adoring the small, large eyed house elf he had gotten as a replacement.

"Good morning Mister Harry Potter Sir, Master be calling yous, he's waiting in the dining room, he wants to talks to yous about some things."

Harry nodded, "Okie dokie Dobby, tell him I'll be there in a minute, I still have to get dressed."

"Will Mister Harry Potter Sir be needing any other help?"

"No, I think I'll be fine, I'll call you if I need anything, thanks Dobby."

With a quick nod of the head and a snap of his fingers the elf disappeared once more.

Yawning, Harry managed to successfully pull back the covers and climb out of bed without any issues.

Sliding his feet into a pair of warm slytherin green slippers with the silver initials H.P. on them, he padded over towards his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black slacks, a white long sleeved, button up polo, and a dark green sleeveless sweater vest to go with it. Grabbing a pair of black socks in favor of shoes he took a brush and quickly combed through his unruly hair before leaving his room and heading towards the dining hall.

Running and then sliding down the hall in his socks, he almost ran into several statues however managed to stay on his feet, and when he finally reached the stairs, he hopped down them two at a time, only slipping once, but managing to grab onto the bannister before he completely landed on his arse.

Finally, he spotted the large, wooden, double doors that led to the dining room, grasping the knobs and pulling them open, he slid into the room, only to meet the dark glare of a very vexed Voldemort.

Harry smiled sheepishly, while walking over to his usual spot next to the man, who always sat at the head of the table, even when it was just the two of them.

"Uhhh... hi." He greeted lamely, but again was only meant by the frowning face of a fuming Dark Lord.

"Oh good, it's only you... with all the pounding I would've imagined a hippogriff had broken into my manor and was wildly storming about."

The Dark Lord stated cooly, while sending an annoyed look the boys way.

"Uhhh huh ha sorry about that." Harry replied throughly chastened.

Voldemort gave him one more glare before letting the topic drop and changing to a new one, that was just as humiliating for Harry.

"Would you mind telling me exactly what's wrong with the half of a dozen designer leather loafers I purchased for you only a few days ago?"

The boy looked confused before responding, "Nothing's wrong with them, why would you assume that?"

"Well I presumed that the notion of having shoes was so that one could wear them, not go around sliding about, undignified in his socks instead."

Harry scowled, "But trainers aren't half as fun as wearing socks, they're pinchy and my feet don't have room to stretch in them."

"I apologize, I didn't realize you had to '_stretch_' your feet all the time, in fact I didn't even realize one could stretch his feet." Voldemort snidely replied.

Harry pouted.

Rolling his eyes, the Dark Lord changed the subject matter and started addressing another issue.

"Alright child, the real reason I wanted to talk to you was about how I haven't been around as much lately and I'm sure you've had a lot of questions you've been dying to ask, so I'm going to spare a few moments and dedicate them to indulging your curiosity.

Harry smiled excitedly. Finally he'd be able to get some information!

"Uhh okay, well I do have one question..."

"Yes?" Replied the Dark Lord, interested in what the boy was so intrigued about.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way but uhm how do you... breathe?"

Silence.

Mind numbing glower.

Silence.

Twitching eyebrow.

Silence.

"Uhm, never mind, you don't have to answer that", Harry replied awkwardly.

Clenching fist.

Silence.

"So uhhh, what's your real name?" Harry boldly questioned instead.

Deciding that at least this question wasn't offensive, Voldemort mused over whether to tell the child before replying, "Tom, Tom Riddle, was my birth name however, I despise it, as it was handed to me by my filthy muggle father, so you are absolutely forbidden to ever call me that, do you understand?"

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

The Dark Lord continued, "However most people refer to me as "you know who..."

"What?" Harry replied gobsmacked!

"I'm so sorry, that's awful, why would people call you that, that's so... mean!"

Voldemort looked strangely at the queer child, "What are you talking about?" He questioned throughly confused.

"Well, you know, I'm sure it hurt your feelings when people called you 'you know poo', I mean that's really rude!"

Breathe in, breathe out.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Snap.

"No, you stupid, dense dimwitted child, they called me 'you know who', 'WHO!"

Harry scowled.

"A bit touchy are we?"

Voldemort gripped the table cloth in his two fists, attempting to restrain himself from killing the little brat.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

"I mean it is partially your fault, who picks a nick name like Voldemort, honestly I'm just surprised people don't call you "Moldy Voldy", actually come to think of it, I bet your followers do behind your back, I would... Moldy Voldy, Moldy Voldy, Moldy Voldy, it has a nice kind of ring to it, don't ya think?"

Breathe in, breathe out.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Breathe in, breathe out.

"Ohhhhh, instead of 'you know poo' they could call you 'The Dark Turd', you know, instead of the Dark Lord, that's a good one too, right? Oh and I bet if you ever got like an ugly wart they could call you 'Voldewart."

1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

1, 2, 3,

OH SCREW IT!

"You stupid, foolish, dense, dimwitted, ignorant, brainless, unintelligent, witless, idiotic, pea-brainied, daft, mindless, slow, simpleminded, idiot _child_!"

Harry glared.

"They do _not_ and never _have_ nor _will_ call me those things and if you'd like to keep your tongue and your ability to speak, neither will you!"

Harry scrunched up his face angrily!

"I hate you, you're mean and a big bully!" He screamed at the top of his lungs while jumping up from the table, his chair falling onto its back and making a mad dash to the sanctuary of his bedroom.

"Don't you dare slam that door!" Voldemort yelled while hearing the boy pound up the stairs.

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM!

"That's it, young man, you're in a lot of trouble! I'm going to count and you have till three to get back down here and apologize for acting childish, storming off, and slamming your door!"

"ONE!" Voldemort shouted!

SLAM!

"TWO!"

SLAM!

"THREE!"

SLAM!

"THAT'S IT, I'M COMING UP THERE!"

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM!

Voldemort pounded on the table in frustration! The audacity and gall that boy had was unheard of! Taking a breath, he calmly rubbed his temples and forced himself to relax before he did something he'd later regret.

Ordering a herbal tea from a house elf while instructing Dobby to go send a sandwich up for the boy since he'd yet to eat and he didn't need an even crankier Potter, Voldemort settled back in his chair and took a few tranquil breaths.

He should throw all his plans out the window! He had a whole new idea of how to achieve world domination. He simply had to deage his followers and set them free on the streets of London. A say 13 to 14 year old Bellatrix Lestrange invading your home was an absolutely terrifying concept, enough to make even the strongest of men wet his trousers!

Sighing, Voldemort screeched his chair out from the table and strolled up to his office, deciding to let the boy calm down for a while before confronting him.

Who knew having a ward would be so tiring?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!<strong>

Also, don't forget to subscribe for alerts and favorite me!

Tell me how you guys like this chapter, more humor or drama for next chapter?

Anything you want to happen?

People you want to see?

Events you want to occur?

Anything is possible in this story, you just need to tell me what you, my audience, wants to see and I'll make it happen!

As always, you guys are awesome!

Love ya!

Xoxo


	11. A Little Comfort

Hey guys,

Yes, I am alive. I know, I know, I've been absolutely dreadful about updating, however I have to put school first unfortunately.

So, please not pitchforks or fires! :P

Anyways, here's chapter 11, just a warning Voldemort is a little OOC in this chapter, but I wrote it fast.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

A Little Comfort

* * *

><p>Voldemort glanced at the grandfather clock ticking slowly away in his study, noting that it was almost midnight he decided he would just have to wait till tomorrow to confront Harry about his deplorable behavior.<p>

After the annoying brat had unseemingly stormed out of the dining hall and slammed his door multiple times, (which the Dark Lord still wasn't over) he had found himself attempting to cool down and reflect on the nights happenings, while calmly sipping tea in his study.

The more he thought about what had gone down just a few mere hours ago, the more it bothered him. Not so much that the boy had disobeyed him about slamming the door or made up those infuriating nicknames, but he actually realized what was pestering him so much, was that the child had actually told him, or more like yelled, "I hate you."

Sure he knew many, many, people despised him, loathed him, even saw him as the devil itself, but that never bothered him, so why did this stupid urchins words upset him so much?

The more he pondered over the little nuisance and what he would have to do to punish him, the more he was at a loss. What was he supposed to do? Voldemort had never found himself in a position like this before, what did guardians do? Sure, he could fire a few crucios his way, lock him in the dungeons, starve him, or even leave him on the rack for a few hours, but that all seemed a little... extreme and maybe a tad too harsh to do to a four year old, nevertheless a four year old he was currently responsible for.

He wanted the boy to respect him and obey him, but not fear him. By instilling trepidation in the child there would be no way to form him into a strong soldier. No, he need not fear, but then what was there left to do?

At the moment the boy had no toys, no brooms, books, or really belongings of any kind. So, it wasn't like he could just take something away from him... unless, well he did have that one thing he held close to. It was a tiny stuffed animal lion that he had named Leo. Voldemort had given it to him a few days ago as an attempt to prove to the boy that things would be better here, compared to the Potter's, after all he wanted the boys full dedication and devotion, there could be no split alliances or wavering allegiances. But the child had cherished the little stuffed animal since the moment he had gotten it. It appeared to be the first gift anyone had given him and well, he couldn't find it in him to deprive the child of the one comfort he kept dear to him.

Suddenly, there was a faint knock on the door, looking up curiously he beckoned the person in. Fully expecting a house elf who had just come to check on him, he was surprised to see Harry. The boy was rubbing his puffy red eyes in dark blue footy pajamas, covered in miniature quidditch brooms. It had been the only piece of clothing the boy had insisted on needing and eventually Voldemort had given in, even though he found them absolutely appalling and despicable. He just hoped Harry would grow out of them soon, after all who could fear a little boy in footy pajamas...

The boy stood there looking at the ground, clutching Leo the lion tightly in his right fist by one leg. His hair was an absolute mess, tangled and tousled and he appeared to have been crying for quite sometime.

Looking up at the Dark Lord with his sad, green eyes he sniffled and then quietly asked in a whispered tone, "do you ha-hate me?" Bottom lip sticking out sadly and a lone tear cascading down his face, he looked the perfect picture of a miserable small child.

Staring at the little boy, Voldemort contemplated about how to answer that question. He could see that the child was in an emotional state and didn't want to set him off anymore, but how could he just let the boy off so easily and better yet, how did one respond when someone asked you if you hated them, right after they themselves had just told you the same thing?

Sighing, the Dark Lord gazed up at Harry and locked eyes with the small boy before replying, "I don't hate you child, but I am angry, your outburst today was completely uncalled for and unwarranted. Furthermore, in the future, should you ever act like a spoiled little brat again, you will not find yourself liking the consequences, because I assure you, they will be far from pleasant."

What those 'unpleasant consequences' would be was still in question, but hopefully he wouldn't have to decide and Harry wouldn't have to find out.

Gazing up and down at the boy once more, he took in his features, the disheveled hair, his emerald green vibrant eyes, and his over all skinny form. The child just stood there innocently in his feety pajamas, snuggling his small, stuffed friend, while gazing at the floor in disdain. One day he would make sure the little terror amounted to something. Together they would dominate the world, he would rule with the boy by his side. And that's when Voldemort knew, knew he wanted the boy, _needed_ the boy. He was an essential key in his plot. He would be his right hand man, his most trusted and reliable, his heir, his... son.

But not only that, the adoption of a child could bring a great amount of swaying people onto his side. What great publicity, the cruel and heartless Voldemort, taking in a homeless, now orphaned child. Saving him from his abusive household, and giving a little boy a safe home to thrive and flourish in. This could be the key transitioning point for all the people out there who had remained neutral throughout the war. The boy could be his pawn, with him, he could win the war, victory would be his!

However, as he stared at the young boy, looking so distressed, he couldn't help but come to the realization that just maybe the boy would mean more to him then just a pawn in a chess game, and maybe, just maybe, the child would be his queen too.

Coming back to the present, Voldemort was reminded of the time of night, when the boy once again brought his fists up and rubbed his eyes with the ball of his palms, letting a large yawn escape in the process. The Dark Lord rose from his chair and began herding the child out of his office and back towards his room.

Leading him across the hall, he couldn't help but notice when the boy slid his tiny hand into his grasp, following him to his designated chambers. He considered pulling his hand away, after all he didn't want to send any false allusions to the boy that all was forgiven, but couldn't find it in his heart (albeit its small size) to do it. Instead he allowed the child to hold his hand as he guided him through the doorway and towards his bed. Picking the boy up and setting him down on the bed, he accio'd a chair next to it and sat down beside him.

Harry stared down questioningly at the Dark Lord when he noticed him get situated next to his four-poster, but nevertheless was far from complaining. He enjoyed Voldemort's presence. Well really, he enjoyed the presence of anyone, anyone that is who wasn't a backstabbing snake with a tendency to follow him around at all times. It had been hard enough to sneak away from Nagini to go and see Voldemort, as the large python had a particular proclivity with questioning him about his whereabouts.

The Dark Lord looked up at the child still gazing at him from his sitting position on the bed. Noticing one of the boys buttons was in the wrong hole, he reached up and nimbly unbuttoned the fastener and re-clasped it in the right hole, leaving the last stud unfastened.

As he did this, the child looked down at his hands mid-motion and let a lone tear slide down his face, before all but throwing himself at the Dark Lord and into his lap while sobbing apologies and grasping his robes inside of his tiny fists.

Voldemorts first move was to stand and dump the little menace onto the ground, but instead found himself rooted to the spot in shock and disgust. Though he was happy the boy was finally apologizing, he was never one for displays of affection of any kind, especially kinds when said affectionate toddler was squeezing him like a life preserver.

Finding himself once again at a loss for what to do, he decided to let the child's emotions span out and chose to settle back in the chair and use one hand to awkwardly pat the boys back, reminding himself that the child was only four and wouldn't understand it if the Dark Lord just got up and left instead of comforting him when he was in need.

How many nights had he sat in the small circular window on the highest floor, in a dusty corner, hiding from the other kids who made it their daily hobby to torment him, silently crying to himself while wishing beyond hope that one day he would be freed from his personal hell. Be able to actually roam the earth and escape the confines of the four walls of the orphanage to which seemed as though an eternal prison.

He remembered the day so well in 1938 when Dumbledore had visited, he was barely eleven and would never forget the day he learned he was a wizard. He had thought that things would change, that his dreams had come true, yet he was forced to return every Summer, right back to that same dreadful place and await the horrors that lay inside.

He recalled the kids who never let him live it down that he was attending a "special school" or how he must have thought he was so much better then them. He could hear their cruel words and laughter as they "put him in his place." And he let them, incapable of utilizing magic during the Summer and Mrs. Cole, the women in charge, was powerless to put a stop to the endless taunting.

Even in Hogwarts, he never really had anyone there for him, to comfort him when he needed or lend a helping hand, an ear to talk to. With no friends, but one, one that he had in the end used and betrayed, he was always on his own. It was nice to have Hagrid while that friendship lasted but of course, like many another, it didn't remain very long until he found himself once again on his own.

Professor Slughorn was the only one who was really ever kind to him. But then again, Slughorn always had favorites, favorites which he based purely on success rates. He wanted to build and forge connections with the ones he believed would one day become somebody, make themselves into someone. It was almost manipulative.

The point was, was that he never had anyone and he could recall those prolonged memories of countless melancholy nights, alone, forsaken, and forgotten. He was invisible, he didn't exist. That's when he had sworn to himself that one day his name would be recognized everywhere, everyone would know it, respect it. And he had achieved his goal, though many were too afraid to actually use it, they knew it, there was no doubt about it.

He remembered how it felt to have no one and at that moment, he knew he wanted the child before him to have a better childhood then him, a clearer future. He would be there for the boy and in return the boy would be there for him, forever at his side, loyal and dependable, and who knows... maybe it would be nice to finally have someone.

After all nobody wants to be alone forever, not even Dark Lords.

* * *

><p>Alright, well that's it for now. Lately most of my chapters have been more humorous then anything so I wanted this chapter to have a little more sincerity and tinge of sweetness. Anyways, remember to review, tell me how you liked it and I can't promise when the next time I'll update will be anymore, as school is so unpredictable, but your reviews usually sway my decision on how fast to write lol<p>

Love you guys!

- Jessie


	12. A Prodigious Decision

I'm ALIVE! I know, I know, you can hate me. I apologize, I completely forgot about this story and I could come up with a million and one excuses, but I'd rather not, so let's leave it at give me a virtual slap but I'm back. So this is chapter 12. Hope you enjoy, as always review, even if it is just with bottled up rage.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

**A Prodigious Decision**

* * *

><p>It was 2:26 AM when Voldemort first awoke. There were several things he quickly noticed right away, the first and main thing being, that he was not enveloped in the comfort of his bed, but was in fact rigid, stuck in a confining wooden chair that was quite intolerable to his old back. The second thing Voldemort became aware of was that he was currently being weighed down by a 38 pound child, snuggled against him, his robes clenched in the slumbering boys grip.<p>

Trying to recall the past events seemed like an impossible feat, though they must have occurred only a mere hour or two ago. What could have possibly led them to this position? Last he remembered was that the boy had thrown an unjustified fit, completely loosing his temper on none other than the Dark Lord. So then why, why did he appear to be comforting a child who had had the gall and audacity to scream at none other than Lord Voldemort himself?

As he came to his wits he began to recall the events of the night, including the child all but bulldozing him, gripping him like a life-line. He assumed that he must have simply fallen asleep while the child was still nestled on top of him. Predictably, the boy probably hadn't stayed awake much later either, seeing as how exhausted he had been when he had first entered Voldemort's study.

Taking the child's hand in his own, he slowly unraveled the boy's tightly clenched fist, succeeding in releasing his now crinkled robes from Harry's iron-like grip. He then collected the boy in both of his arms and steadily glided towards the bed, where he used one arm to support the boy, while using his other to pull down the sheets of the pristinely made four-poster and smoothly tuck the boy in under them. Then Voldemort proceeded in pulling up the comforter to just under the child's chin, gently tucking him in. The Dark Lord even placed Leo the Lion under the bed spread with Harry and watched as the child automatically grasped the lion and held him close, still sound asleep.

He trailed his fingers across the boys cheek and stroked back the hair on Harry's head, giving him a clear view of the small boys entire face. The flushed, pink, cheeks, still slightly pudgy with bits of remaining baby fat, the flickering eyelashes, enclosing the emerald green orbs, the unruly hair, and finally the lightening bolt shaped scar on the right side of his forehead. He unconsciously began lightly tracing it with the tip of his finger, before catching himself, and pulling back. He glowered at the absurd child who brought about so many foreign emotions inside of him and quietly stormed out of the room, flicking the light switch off as he went.

When he entered his chambers, he rapidly changed into his nightclothes, relieved himself, and proceeded with his evening routine. He summoned a house elf for a glass of firewhiskey and sent a spell at the fire place, which immediately lit up the room with a warm, orange, glow. Staring into the abyss of the flickering flames, he found comfort in the dispersed heat that now encompassed him. The elf popped back into the room, pouring him a glass of the warm, burning substance and he drowned it in one gulp. Wide-eyed, the house elf poured another glass, before deciding to just leave the bottle, he inquired if his master needing anything more, but left after receiving a negative response.

Voldemort sat there, feeling the tepid liquid trickle down his throat, lost in his thoughts. Finally after his third glass, he staggered towards his bed, threw the comforter up and nestled into bed, slowly closing his eyes and letting his body finally relax and drift to sleep in the dark room, with the warm fire blazing across and spreading the heat throughout the confined space. Serene, tranquil, peaceful, maybe it was just the firewhiskey talking, but he couldn't remember the last time he felt so calm and relaxed. He cherished the feeling as he let his body fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>The next day found Voldemort and Harry having breakfast early in the morning. The dark lord studied the boy as he pushed around his eggs on his plate and nibbled at a piece of bacon, but did nothing more. His glass of milk lay untouched and his fruit bowl, abandoned at the corner of his plate.<p>

"Drink your milk."

Harry looked up, bewildered, he seemed to have forgotten there was someone else in the room with him.

He slowly reached out his tiny arms and grasped the cup using both hands to precariously tip the full glass towards his lips. He drank a small sip before setting the cup down again. Voldemort, still discontent, looked sourly at the boy, who scowling, reached out and took another sip, this one a tad larger.

The Dark Lord nodded his head in approval and screeched his chair up, rising from his seat. The boy, curiously did the same, taking one last swig of milk and then quickly following the man to their untold destination. They walked down a large hall towards one of Voldemort's many vast libraries. As they entered the vicinity, a large fire suddenly came to life, it's flames flickering in the sunlight.

The room was bright and warm, it definitely seemed out of place in the dreary abode of the Dark Lord. Nevertheless, Harry wasn't complaining, he marveled at the room, with its monumental collection of stories, documents, and books. Closer to the fire there were a few massive, burgundy colored, velvet chairs that appeared like the absolute perfect place to settle into and open up a book and just lounge away for hours.

Across the room there were several wooden desks, each with four matching chairs centered around them. A few open books lay upon the tables and out of curiosity Harry wondered towards them to see what they were. However, before he could reach the other side of the grandiose room, he was halted by a strong hand on his shoulder, turning around, Voldemort steered the boy towards a window seat in the back of the room, looking out upon a grand garden.

The red roses were flourishing and all the plants were absolutely thriving, it was a beautiful scene, a lake lay farther away with flowers blossoming around it, he could spot a forest a little way back, and even thought he spotted a hippogriff, though there was a very good chance his eyes could be deceiving him. Voldemort planted the boy in the seat before disappearing in one of the long aisles of books. Harry heard the shelves creak as his guardian pulled books from them, checking the titles and flipping through the first few pages. Once Voldemort seemed content with his choice of books, he ventured back towards Harry and handed him the heavy stack.

Gazing up at the Dark Lord, he queried, "what are these?"

Looking down dismissively at the younger boy, the man simply replied "books."

Harry endeavored to read the title of some of them, "Dark Arts Through the Ages", "How to Forgive the Unforgivables", "Your Wand and You", and finally "Master of Spells".

He fingered the mass volumes and whined, "I'll never be able to read all of these!"

Voldemort gave him a sideways glance as he began gliding out the door and back into the hall. "I shall see you at dinner, an elf will deliver your lunch in the library. I expect to see you have made progress by the time I arrive to escort you to supper."

With that said the Dark Lord swiftly slid out of the room, closing the grand wooden doors behind him. The entrance thudded shut and Harry found himself alone in a room other then his own for the first time in a while.

Sighing to himself he begrudgingly picked up the first volume. Honestly none of them looked too interesting but he decided to go with the first book, "Dark Arts Through the Ages." He flipped through the first few pages, scanning them as he went, for what, he was unsure of, but he hoped he would stumble upon a word he would find interesting and read from there.

As he continued inattentively turning the pages, his mind began to wonder. He started thinking about his family, he had forgotten them for a while, it was almost as though they no longer exist. He pondered over what Nate was probably doing at this moment, perhaps riding his miniature broomstick with the help of there-his father. It was his father now, not there. He was no longer a Potter boy, he was a... a, what? What was he now? He was a nobody. He held no name any longer. He wasn't a Potter, they had abandoned him, he wasn't exactly a Voldemort, if that was even the mans last name (which was highly doubtful), so then what was he?

* * *

><p>The fork clanked against the plate again, there was the scratch of silverware on glass as the knife cut through the juicy steak, the red liquid that filled the Dark Lord's glass swished around, he watched as the man put his lips to it, sipping the wine slowly, as though he was savoring the taste, then put it down, swiftly picking his napkin up from his lap and in one fluid motion dabbed his mouth with it.<p>

The boy looked down at his bowl, he sloshed his tomato soup around with his ladle, watching as the red substance splashed around in his dish. Voldemort glanced up agitatedly, eyeing the irritating child as he splattered his meal onto the table, went rigid, and then tried to discreetly wipe up the mess with his napkin. It was a good thing the elves hadn't put down table cloths for their meal.

The elder man decided to let the distraught child worry for a while longer as he pretended not to notice as the young boy frantically wiped the table, staining his white napkin with the red liquid, creating an entirely new problem. Wide-eyed the child looked ready to cry before Voldemort finally peered up at him and whispered an almost silent "scourgify", watching as the liquid quickly vanished from the table. Harry glanced up, obviously panic-stricken with being caught in the acts and gave a sheepish smile.

"Uhh thanks" he muttered, almost incoherently.

Voldemort simply nodded his head to acknowledge the gratitude.

He cut another piece of his steak off, popping it into his mouth, all the while silently watching the boy who looked especially uncomfortable tonight. He had hoped that by this time the boy would have adjusted better to Riddle Manor but it appeared not. Voldemort guessed it would take a little while longer for the the boy to fully adapt to his new life, speaking of, the Dark Lord looked up at the boy, meeting his gaze, and calling the child's attention.

"Harry", he started off with. Once he was sure he had received his full regard, he progressed on, "there are some important matters we must discuss, and I fear that in these cases time is of the essence." The boy looked up curiously, obviously waiting for the Dark Lord to inform him of the exact matter at hand.

"It's regarding your situation...", he elaborated further, "your homing situation."

A blanched look came upon Harry's young face as he thought to himself that he knew this couldn't last forever. He had been hopeful it would last a tad longer, but alas this was the end, his hope had been in vain. This would be the second home he was kicked out of, where would he even go from here? Obviously he had done something wrong, he had displeased the Dark Lord and now, in muggle terms, he was getting the boot.

Had it been the house elf, the tomato soup, perhaps him failing to finish the required amount of reading, or maybe it was his temper tantrum from the other night? Whatever the reason, the Dark Lord wanted him gone and he would make himself scarce, just like his moth-Lily had told him to that terrible morning.

Voldemort noticed the downcast expression on the young lads face and was confused as to what brought on his sudden despondency, what had he said? The boy was just so emotional.

"What's wrong?" Voldemort all but demanded in an annoyed tone.

Sniffling, eyes still looking at the ground, the boy whispered, "you don't want me anymore."

Voldemort rolled his eyes at the boys antics. "I never said that foolish child, at least attempt to listen to what I say before making mindless accusations."

The boy looked up with a smile, hope glistening in his eyes, so he was able to stay longer, phewph that had been a relief, he promised himself he'd do whatever he could to keep Voldemort happy, he wanted to stay after all, even if that meant pleasing the sometimes unreasonable man.

Voldemort was still looked at the child inquisitively, reading his facial expressions like an open book, he was really going to have to teach the child to mask his emotions. Venturing on, he looked at the boy and said "Harry…" the name sounding foreign on his tongue as usually he just referred to him as "boy" or "child".

"I'd like to offer you a permanent place in my manor and I suppose, in my life as well, how does that sound?"

"What do you mean?" He responded while looking up at the Dark Lord questioningly.

Voldemort paused a second and then replied, "I'd like to adopt you Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a Review<strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. His

A/N I'd just like to say thank you to everyone, especially my reviewers for your continued support even after I stopped writing for such a long time. You guys inspire me and are absolutely incredible. Hope you all had fun holidays and Happy New Year to you all. Again, thank you for making my day with your reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

**His**

* * *

><p>A month later found Harry sitting in the far east library of Riddle Manor, on the window seat he had claimed as his. He was engrossed in a fictional tale of a dragon who was rampaging a castle for gold, he snuggled into the seat as he nestled further into the collection of pillows he was propped up against.<p>

However, Harry was suddenly interrupted from his mythical land and pulled back to reality by the sound of the heavy double oak doors banging open. "What did I say about closing these doors?" Asked an agitated Dark Lord for the second time that day.

Harry rolled his eyes as Voldemort sent a minor stinging hex at his shoulder. "Don't roll your eyes at me", warned the Dark Lord, an obvious threat laced into the calm words.

Harry glared at Voldemort, "I don't like keeping the doors open, if I do your death eaters see it as an open invitation to prance on in and pester me on what I'm up to." Voldemort's diabolical plans had been going slowly lately, in fact they had basically come to a stand still, amounting to a large portion of free time for his death eaters.

Boredom and death eaters were never a good mixture and after growing impatient of waiting they wanted nothing more than a distraction to keep them busy, and they had begun to see Harry as exactly that.

Voldemort had introduced Harry to them as his heir a week after he had adopted him and since then several of his highest ranking death eaters had taken a great fondness to him, including one Bellatrix Lestrange, who basically saw Harry as her personal playmate. She and her husband, Roldphous had moved into the Dark Lords mansion several years ago, but since the manor was so large, they had been ignorant to Harry's arrival until Voldemort had introduced him to them at the meeting.

Since then Harry had become Bella's new fascination, or perhaps obsession would be a better way of describing it, she had taken to him right away after watching the small four year old crucio a despicable spy of a death eater at the Dark Lord's command. Seeing the power the young boy already possessed at such a young age, she was engrossed by the potential he exhibited. Ever since then she barely left his side, always offering him a lesson in dark art spells, telling him what he was doing wrong, meticulously correcting him, and insisting he call her "Auntie Bella."

In all honesty, Harry was quite fond of his 'Auntie Bella' too, as she could always teach him a neat new trick and other then being slightly crazy, she was very intelligent and a superb teacher, plus she was completely devoted to the Dark Lord. She was loyal to the core, always putting his needs before hers. Harry liked that about her, he knew he could trust Bella, unlike the others.

One of the death eaters that he wasn't quite sure of was the intimidating, tall, dark haired man named Severus Snape. He had an unattractive hooked nose, a sickly pale complexion, long greasy hair, and definitely didn't offer the title of "Uncle Severus" to Harry. Nevertheless, the man was very clever when it came to potion making. He was a valuable asset to their side, but sometimes Harry couldn't help but wonder if the mans loyalties really lay with the Dark Lord.

Another man, he liked even less then Snape was a platinum blonde man named Lucius Malfoy, he was arrogant, rude, and thought everyone else was beneath him. All attributes Harry despised, as he associated them with that of his old family.

Lucius was very proud of his pure blood status and often times repetitively boasted about it, even though every death eater was already quite aware he was a pure blood from his endless past bragging. In all honestly no one cared anymore what Lucius was, they just all wanted the man to shut up.

Which led to a meal a few nights ago when the man was in the middle of telling yet another story about his pureblood heritage to the death eaters at dinner, one that they had heard several times already, Harry had made the fact that no one cared perfectly clear to the man when in the middle of his story he loudly announced "nobody gives a shit."

There had been a moment of utter silence and then laughter rang out from all around the table, Bella's cackling the loudest of all. He even saw a slight smirk fix itself onto Snape's face, however Voldemort had not been pleased and had sent the boy from the table without being able to finish his supper, scolding him about his inappropriate language. After that the Dark Lord had had a long talk with him about his atrocious tables manners and respecting his elders. He had been even less pleased when the boy made a comment about how he must really have to respect Voldemort then, since he must be older then Nicholas Flamel himself.

Harry was brought back from his thoughts when he saw Voldemort roll his eyes at him. However, Voldemort too had to agree that Bella had been even more annoying as of late and internally made a personal promise to himself to find a new mission for her soon.

Just as he was thinking of some busy work he could assign to her, none other then Bella herself pranced into the library in a demented skipping fashion, a huge smile plastered onto her face at the sight of Harry, "found yooouuuu" she sang in a sing song voice. Harry groaned at the sight of Bella. "Speak of the devil" he commented in a low voice, only loud enough for Voldemort to discern, who couldn't help but smirk at the young boys obvious annoyance with his faithful follower.

"Hair bear, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Voldemort couldn't help but chuckle at Harry's discomfort at the name, watching as the boys cheeks blushed a pink hue. "I told you not to call me that", he whined at Bellatrix, looking slightly mortified at the Dark Lord hearing the embarrassing nickname Bella had made for him. How absolutely humiliating, he was the Dark Lords protégée for crying out loud!

Bella ignored his clear indignity and carried on with the reason she came, "I found some muggles in the street to play with, I thought they'd be a fun present for you, I want to teach you some new spells, they're in the dungeons, come with Auntie Bella, we're going to have some fun!"

If it was possible, Harry looked even more mortified at the use of the title she insisted he call her by. Harry, thinking quickly replied, "Wow Auntie Bella, I'd really love to, but Voldie over here needed to speak to me about something, I guess I'll just have to wait and play with you tomorrow, thanks though."

Looking like a kicked puppy, Bella pouted, letting her disappointment show. Voldemort didn't exactly attempt to hide his annoyance with the dubbed nickname either. 'Voldie'… the audacity this child had was unheard of! Seeking revenge, he cunningly replied, "Don't worry Harry, we can reschedule, in fact I'm actually busy till dinner, which gives you a good…" at this point he gazed up at the large clock propped on the wall and made a quick calculation, "7 _long_ hours to spend with your 'Auntie Bella."

Harry, who was now looking horrified, turned to petrified when Bella excitedly jumped up and clapped, grabbing his hand and pulling him away, while enthusiastically telling him of all the torturous spells she was going to teach him. As Harry was pulled past Voldemort, he sent him a glare as the man leaned down and whispered, "I doubt you'll be calling me that name again…" All Harry could do was scowl and glower as he was hauled away by a very eager Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

><p>The next few days went by in peace and Voldemort was beginning to expect that there must be something Harry was working up to ask. And of course, he was right.<p>

It was on Sunday at breakfast when Harry looked up at the Dark Lord and said, "I've been really good lately…"

Red flags went up in Voldemort's mind and he knew he had to tread carefully, there was obviously something the boy was working up for. Choosing a simple approach he didn't even bother looking up from the Daily Prophet he was reading, attempting to not make eye contact, "yes" was his only reply. There was a moment of silence and he had vainly hoped the boy had decided to drop whatever topic he was considering to pursue. However, unfortunately that was not the case.

Harry looked down at his trainers, then back up at the man, considering which way was best to phrase his request. Finally he decided on one. "You know how you have Nagini…." The older man sighed knowing the boy was not going to drop the topic. Finally putting down the prophet he sighed and replied with another "yes."

"Well…" the boy treaded on "I was wondering if maybe I could have a Nagini too."

"You can't have my snake" Voldemort replied, wondering which direction this conversation was headed.

"I don't want your snake silly." If Voldemort had an eyebrow it would be twitching, how dare the boy call him silly! He was about to fry the boy with 'ingorgio' but then the main question came out, "I want my own pet."

No, no, no. A pet? A pet?! He'd kill it within days, he wouldn't take care of it, he was way too young, way too irresponsible. The poor animal would slowly perish away in the boys care. But, it would mean that Harry would be out of his hair, the child would be a lot less bothersome with another familiar to keep him entertained.

That thought in mind, knowing he'd do just about anything for a moment of blissful peace, he said a quick prayer for whatever poor animal would be sacrificed and agreed to the boys request.

Two days later Harry had a new pet snake, it was much tinier than Nagini, but definitely not small in normal terms, it too was a python with vicious fangs and beautiful green scales.

It's features resembled those of Nagini's, looking almost just as frightening as her. The snake was the pure epitome of terror, that was until Voldemort walked into Harry's room on an absolutely dreadful scene.

The boy was squashing the snake in his pudgy clutches while repeating "I love you Tommy" over and over again. "Tommy?" The Dark Lord questioned, "yeah, that's what I named my snake." Voldemort stared on in dread at the boy and the poor soul he was grasping in his scrunched up palms. "You can't name your snake Tommy", Voldemort replied, refusing to allow his charge to dub the poor serpent such a horrific name as the one he was unfortunately born with. "Why don't you call him Killer, or Assassin, or anything else other than Tommy?" Harry pondered this for a second before replying, "Okay, I'll call him..." he seemed to think for a moment before finally making a decision, "Bob."

At this point, Voldemort simply left the room, hearing Harry coo behind him about how much he loved his "wittle Bob." How the hell was he supposed to form this boy into a killer, a merciless death eater, his right hand man?! Nothing was going as planned! Sure the boy was cute and had potential, but his attitude was completely wrong!

At that exact moment a shadow lunged out at the Dark Lord, ready to attack, Voldemort was about to kill the man he identified as Eric, a lower ranked death eater he had recently initiated, but before he could even manage, the cruicatus curse hit Eric right in the middle of his chest and he was thrown to the ground, writhing in the throes of pain, crying, and begging for mercy. He turned around to see Harry, wand pointed at his attacker, clutching Bob in one hand, Leo the Lion at his feet, and a spark of fire in the boys eyes Voldemort had never seen before. The next thing he saw was a green spark of light shoot out from the child's wands as he murmured the two words "Avada Kedavra."

And at that moment Voldemort knew that he needn't form the boy into a killer or a death eater, he was already one.

He was his little assassin, quirky name choices and all, Harry was _his_.


End file.
